We're Off To See The Wizards (Of Hogwarts!)
by TheEmeraldBadger
Summary: In this overused story line, the 7 and few other demigods go to Hogwarts to protect the Golden Trio. Canon ships only. Probably. If I have accidentally stolen anyone's ideas for this story I am really sorry. Rated T because I'm paranoid, and I don't know where the story will go.
1. Learning About Pigpimples

_**A/N – This is my first fanfic, so please don't judge it too harshly. I don't know how often I'll update it, probably whenever inspiration strikes me to write, but I do know that I'll do my best to finish the story with an ending I'm satisfied with *insert evil laugh here*. Sorry if the characters act a bit out of character at times, I've probably just modified them a bit to fit the story better. This story takes place during The Order Of The Phoenix, and 2 weeks after the giant war, and I'm going to say that Apollo wasn't turned human, he had a different punishment instead, because I want to put Leo in the story and I can't do that if he's off on Apollo's quest. Also Percy retook the Achilles Curse, no reason in particular, I just wanted him to have it. If you have any ideas on why he'd retake it feel free to share. Anyways, on time to start the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

 **We Learn About A School Most Definitely Not Called Pigpimples**

 _Italics is Greek/Latin. Yes they're different languages, but it's easier for me._

 **Percy**

There was another quest. Of course there was. I just can't seem to catch a break can I? First the Titan War, then I get kidnapped and sent away for months, then there was the Giant War. Great. Just great. I walked up to the Big House, thinking (Yes I do think thank you very much!) about what the quest would be about. Of course, there was the very slim possibility that there wasn't a quest, but when Annabeth woke me up this morning and told me Chiron wanted to see us, a quest was the first thing my mind jumped to.

I pushed the door open and walked inside to see Chiron, the rest of the 7,(Leo had flown in on Festus with Calypso about a week ago, I like to think he learned his funeral crashing skills from me), as well as the Stolls, Nico, Thalia, and Will gathered around the ping-pong table **(A/N I'm pretty certain it was a ping-pong table, and I want to get this chapter up and running asap so I didn't have time to look through all the books to double check if it was a ping-pong table or not. Sue me. PS please don't, I don't have a lawyer)** talking. Leo was practically bouncing off the walls with impatience. Their heads all swiveled round to look at me as I came in.

"Perce! Finally, we've been waiting for you," Jason called. I went and stood next to Annabeth, and kissed her on the cheek.

"As cute as you two are, you've kept Leo cooped up in this room without bursting into flames for this long, and he's probably going to explode," Piper said.

"Okay okay. So Chiron, what's the quest?" I asked.

"Astute observation Percy," Chiron remarked.

"So, I'm just going to be blunt here. Witches and Wizards exist," he said. Ignoring the splutters of disbelief coming from most of us, he continued. "Millennia **(A/N, Not sure if millennia is how long wizards have been around for in canon, but this is my fanfic, so I can say what I want! Muahahaha)** ago the goddess of magic Hecate blessed a certain group of mortals with the ability to use magic. They call themselves wizards and witches, and non-magical people muggles. There are 3 types of magic using wizards- pure-bloods, half-bloods and muggleborns. Years ago, there was a dark wizard who rose to power, and he sought to wipe out anyone who wasn't a pureblood. His name"-Chiron took a breath-"Was Lord Voldemort."

Everyone cracked up laughing. Leo and the Stolls were on the floor howling with laughter, Jason, Frank, and I were clutching our stomachs, and the girls looked like their faces were going to split open. Even Nico was laughing, well, he was more cackling than laughing.

"LORD MOLDYSHORTS!" Leo screamed from the floor, and I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Lord Voldywarts" I giggled (It was a very manly giggle). Chiron rolled his eyes and let us finish. When we were quite done, he continued.

"Along with his followers, who were called Death Eaters"-

Everyone burst out laughing again.

"What's with these names?" Frank asked.

"Who would want to eat Thanatos?" Hazel asked. Chiron let us finish laughing, then continued.

"15 years ago, he attacked a baby boy and his family. After killing both of the parents, he turned on the child." Everyone grew sombre at this point. I mean, who murders babies?

"Somehow the child survived the killing curse, and was taken to his relatives. This boy is Harry Potter, and the wizarding community calls him The Boy Who Lived. Your quest is to go undercover as wizards from the Delphi Institute of Magic, and protect him and his two friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger from Lord Voldemort, who returned from the 'dead' last year."

Nico scowled. "Voldy's name wouldn't happen to originally been Tom Marvolo Riddle would it?" he asked. When Chiron nodded, his scowl deepened. "That guy causes Dad and I so much paperwork it's unreal!" He exclaimed. When we all looked at him he blushed.

"What? Paperwork is the bane of my life."

"What's the magic school called?" asked Annabeth.

Chiron sighed. "Hogwarts."

And we all collapsed laughing again.

"PIGPIMPLES!" cried Leo.

"Yes yes, I get that the name is a bit silly, but be careful not to disrespect it, as it is one of, if not the most prestigious wizarding schools in the world." Chiron said.

Piper raised her hand. "Aside from Hazel, the rest of us can't do magic. How are we going to blend in if we can't do the same magic as them?" She asked.

"Hecate is going to bless you with the ability to perform magic, as well as teach you everything a 5th year would know, as well as some extra magic. Your appearances will also be altered to 15 year olds, to blend in better."

This news was followed by out angry outbursts-

"Aw c'mon!"

"I don't want to be a Chinese-Canadian baby man again!"

"But the ladies love the McShizzle!"

 **(A/N Guess who said what! I'll choose a couple people who get it right and put you in an author's note or something like that. I dunno yet)**

Our outbursts were cut off by a figure emerging from a cloud of white mist.

"Lady Hecate." We all knelt in respect.

"Rise heroes." She said, and we rose. (Hey, you can't disobey a goddess without being smote).

"Are you ready to receive my blessing?" Hecate asked. I nodded, as did the rest of us.

She started waving her hands in an intricate pattern, and we all glowed with a brilliant light. I half expected Nico to hiss at it.

I felt a new strength course through my veins, kind of like when I touch water. The glow faded, and with it the strength.

I blinked a couple times, then looked around and struggled not to laugh.

Everyone had changed to 15 year olds. Leo was even scrawnier than before and Frank had gone back to baby-man form. Nico and Hazel had aged forward, Hazel was taller and her eyes brighter, and Nico also grown taller, and he'd also put on more muscle. **(A/N I'm too lazy to describe the rest, so I'll leave it up to your imagination.)** Will tried to hide his blush when he looked at Nico, but failed miserably.

"I will now give you all the knowledge a 6th year would possess," announced Hecate.

"But aren't we going as 5th years?" asked Frank.

"Well yes, but I think it would be helpful for you to possess knowledge over your level so you can do well in your classes," Hecate explained.

"That makes sense," I said.

Then Hecate touched my forehead, and I collapsed.

 _ **I AM A LINE BREAK LALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALLALALALALALALALALLAALALLA**_

 **HARRY**

"So let me get this straight. Hogwarts is having some exchange students, and Dumbledore's asked us to host them here. At Grimmauld Place. The headquarters of the Order." I asked, disbelievingly.

"Well yeah," replied Hermione.

"Wonder what they're like?" Ron pondered.

"They're also coming in about a week, so we'll have 2 weeks to get to know them before school starts," Hermione said. "But we shouldn't be worrying about them, we should be thinking of your hearing!"

"Yeah. In the excitement I almost forgot," I grumbled.

"You talking about the exchange students?" asked Fred (or was it George?) coming in the door.

"Mum says dinner's ready," said George (or was it Fred?) following him in.

Ron leapt up and was out of the room in a flash, me and Hermione following him out, with the twins behind us.

 **A/N Sorry about the ending. It's a bit terrible I know, but I wasn't sure what else to put, and if I put anything more it would have felt forced to me. I dunno. I also want to give all the demigods animagus forms, just cause. If you have any suggestions for them, let me know. The nest chapter should be up reasonably soon, but in case it isn't, I apologise in advance.**

 **Till next time**

 **-TheEmeraldBadger**


	2. Stolls vs Leo in Setting Percy On Fire

_**So here is the chapter. It took me a while to write this one, cause I went back and rewrote about 3 times. I think I'm going to try and add a new story at least once a week or something similar, but I'm not entirely sure.**_

 _ **Congrats to HarryPercyAwesome, who was the first/only person to guess right when I started writing this chapter.**_

 _ **And thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed. It means a lot to me!**_

 **The Stolls Set Percy On Fire, Obviously Leo Has To Show Them Up**

 **FRANK**

"Urrrggghhhhh."

The first thing I heard when I came to was Leo moaning about a headache.

"Well we did just learn 6 years' worth of magic in about 10 minutes," Annabeth retorted.

I opened my eyes and picked myself up off the floor. I was one of the last people to wake up apparently. Percy, Travis and Connor were all still conked out on the ground.

Apparently Hecate had had enough of waiting for us all to wake up, and she sent the Mist to curl around the three boys unconscious on the floor. They jolted awake with a start. Percy hit his head on the ping pong table.

"Now that you're all awake," –was Hecate smirking?- "It is time for you to receive your wands. I asked each of your parents to make your wands for you. Perseus, I'm afraid Poseidon might've gotten a little carried away. But I'm sure that will be no problem."

"It's Percy," Percy corrected.

Hecate ignored him and turned to the rest of us. She snapped her fingers and 11 different coloured boxes blinked into existence, floating in the air beside her.

"Jason Grace." A light blue box floated into his arms.

"Your wand is made of chestnut, with a core of part of Zeus's master bolt. 12 inches."

Jason open the box and pulled out a stick- sorry, wand that was engraved with golden designs, and shaped kind of like a lightning bolt. He waved it and the smell of ozone filled the room, as well a few lightning bolts spewing from the end as a finishing touch. The Stolls had to duck to avoid it.

"Hey what gives?" they complained.

"I can work with this," Jason grinned.

"Piper McLean." A pale pink box floated through the air and into Piper's hands.

"Rosewood, with a core of White River Monster Spine. 10 inches."

Piper opened the box and pulled out her wand. Even from where I stood from across the room I could see that the handle was engraved with hearts. Piper groaned and waved it. A stream of pink stars erupted from the tip.

"Okay, maybe it's not so bad," She relented, "But did it have to be pink?" She muttered something else but I couldn't hear it. Jason was standing next to her and snickered.

"Frank Zhang."

A red box came floating to me and I caught it.

"Hawthorne, with a core of dragon heartstring. 11 ½ inches."

I took the wand out of its. Upon closer study, I could see pictures of all the battles I'd fought in and all the animals I'd turned into engraved into the wood. I waved it and red sparks came out the end.

"Thank you Lady Hecate," I said.

She smiled briefly before turning to Hazel.

 _ **(A/N I'm not going to write the boxes floating into everyone's hands, so just imagine that the box floats over as Hecate says the person's name. Cheers)**_

"Hazel Levesque. Vine, with a core of Imperial Gold. 9 ½ inches. Since the core is gold, you will be able to summon it."

Hazel opened her box and waved her wand. Several gems flew out the end, but when they hit the floor they vanished.

"Travis and Connor Stoll. Your wands are both made out of dogwood, and are both 10 inches. Travis, your wand's core is a scale from Martha, and Connor yours is a scale from George."

The Stolls gave identical grins and waved their wands in unison. Sparks flew out the ends and set Leo and Percy's hair on fire. Percy yelped and summoned water to put it out, while Leo completely ignored it. Only upon Chiron's insisting did he put it out.

"Annabeth Chase. Walnut, with a core of unicorn tail hair. 12 ¼ inches."

Annabeth waved her wand, and the smell of books filled out noses. Who knew that books had a smell?

"Leo Valdez. Cypress wood, phoenix feather core. 8 ¾ inches. Fireproof."

Leo grinned and waved it enthusiastically. A jet of fire burst out the end, and Percy hurried to put it out.

"William Solace. Willow, core with part of the sun's rays. 12 inches."

Hecate waved her hand and suddenly everyone was wearing sunglasses.

"Just a precaution," she said innocently.

Will looked kind of worried, but he waved his wand anyway. A blinding light filled the room. Nico dove under the table with his hands over his eyes, only coming out when he had been given the all clear. Hecate waved her hand again and the sunglasses disappeared.

"Nico di Angelo. Yew. Thestral tail hair core. 9 ¾ inches."

Nico's wand was covered in intricate designs in the same black metal as his sword, Stygian Iron, and had a skull engraved in the bottom. When he waved it all the shadows in the room seemed to consume the light, leaving only darkness. When the light came back Nico had a small smile on his face.

"Percy Jackson. Coral, seawater core. 11 inches. Poseidon may have got a bit carried away."

Percy's wand was a mix of all sorts of different colours, with celestial bronze designs inlaid into it. He waved it, and I could smell the ocean and hear waves crashing onto a shore. Then Leo and the Stolls got drenched by water falling onto their heads.

Percy smirked. "Oops?"

 _ **Quick Recap On The Wands-**_

 _ **Percy- Coral and Celestial Bronze, with a core of seawater, 11 inches**_

 _ **Nico- Yew and Stygian Iron, with a core of thestral tail hair, 9 ¾ inches**_

 _ **Jason- Chestnut and Imperial Gold, with a core of a slice of Zeus's master bolt, 12 inches**_

 _ **Piper- Rosewood, with a core of White River Monster Spine, 10 inches**_

 _ **Hazel- Vine, with a core of Imperial Gold, 9 ½ inches**_

 _ **Frank- Hawthorne, with a core of dragon heartstring, 11 ½ inches**_

 _ **Annabeth- Walnut, with a core of unicorn tail hair, 12 ¼ inches**_

 _ **Leo- Cypress, with a core of phoenix feather, 8 ¾ inches**_

 _ **Travis- Dogwood, with a core of a scale from Martha, 10 inches**_

 _ **Connor- Dogwood, with a core of a scale from George, 10 inches**_

 _ **Will- Willow, with a core of a small bit of the sun's rays, 12 inches**_

 _ **This chapter is a bit of filler, just them getting their wands, cause I feel like I'm going to need a reasonably large chapter with the animagus forms. I'm planning on releasing another chapter tomorrow hopefully. If not, then probably the day after. If you have any suggestions for animagus forms for the demigods it would be greatly appreciated. The reason I'm not putting them in this chapter is because unfortunately I haven't been able to come up with one's for all of them yet, and I don't want this chapter getting too long.**_

 _ **Thanks for your patience.**_

 _ **-Badger**_


	3. Nico The Angry- Wait No Spoilers!

_**So here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy! There might be a bit of POV changing during this. Sorry.**_

 **Nico the Angry- Wait, No Spoilers!**

 **PIPER**

Now that we all had our wands, Hecate transported us to a large clearing in the forest. When Jason asked her why, she replied-

"We will be finding your animagus forms. Animagus forms are a form that a wizard can take of a creature. For normal wizards this is a long and arduous process, but since I am assisting you it will most likely only take today to find and master you animagus transformations. Some of these forms can be quite large. We wouldn't want to destroy the Big House would we?" She asked.

After our murmured no's and of course not's, Hecate seemed satisfied with our answers.

"I would think not. Now, who would like to go first?"

Travis and Connor stuck their hands in the air, like students in a classroom.

"Us!"

"Pick us!"

They made their way into the middle of the clearing, and took out their wands, identical grins adorning their faces.

Hecate sighed. "You must look inside yourself and find your form. Your animagus will be determined by your personality traits, or possibly your demigod abilities. You must not force it."

The Stolls each closed their eyes, and an expression of concentration came across their faces.

After about 5 minutes of waiting (which felt like forever and Leo had built a fully functioning drone that shot mini missiles and was chasing Percy around with it, much to Annabeth's dismay), their bodies began to distort and shrink. When they stopped changing in their places stood two foxes. Travis was a red fox with rich red fur, and Connor was an arctic fox with brilliant white fur.

Jason whistled. Frank looked impressed. Leo abandoned his terrorizing of Percy and looked super excited.

"Now imagine yourselves returning to your human bodies," Hecate said.

The two foxes that were the Stolls started to change again, and then Travis and Connor were back to normal. Slightly disoriented, but normal. They grinned and hi-fived each other.

Hecate looked amused. "Now who's next?"

"I'll go," Annabeth volunteered.

She took the place of Travis and Connor, and closed her eyes. It took less time than the Stolls, and when her transformation was complete she had turned into a grey owl. Annabeth flapped her wings and flew around in a circle, landing on Percy's shoulder and affectionately pecking his ear. She took off again, and alighted on the ground, where she turned human again. Percy smiled at her.

"You make a gorgeous owl," he complimented, and she blushed.

"Can I try now?" I asked.

 **ANNABETH**

I watched as Piper made her way to the middle of the clearing and closed her eyes. Her transformation took the longest so far, but when she had finished she was a beautiful pearly-white swan.

"Wow Pipes, that's amazing," Jason said.

Piper changed back to human, a pink blush creeping across her face.

"Me next!"

Leo ran into the center, clear of everyone and closed his eyes. I heard Hecate murmur something, and he stopped fidgeting and looked completely relaxed. I think that was the first time I'd seen him completely still. Then he began to change. His was the first transformation that increased in size. When he had completed the change, he was a dragon, slightly smaller than Festus, but still quite large. His scales were a mix of brilliant reds and oranges, and they shone in the sunlight. If dragons could smile, he was grinning massively. I glanced around at everyone. Hecate looked impressed, pretty much everyone else looked shocked. Leo's grin widened and he burst into flame.

After about five minutes of Percy putting out the fires Leo started, as well as Leo transforming back (with a grin so wide it looked like his face was about to split open), then it was Hazel's turn.

Her transformation took the longest so far, about 10 minutes. Leo was bouncing off the trees in impatience, much to the dryad's chagrin. Her animagus took the form of a skeletal looking horse with leathery, bat-like wings.

"A thestral," Nico murmured quietly, a small smile adorning his face. "Nice work Hazel."

Next was Jason. The transformations kept taking longer as we progressed, his took a little over 14 minutes. He changed into a large creature with an eagle-like head, and multiple wings, his feathers shimmering with cloud-like patterns.

"A Thunderbird," said Hecate, looking impressed.

Jason turned back and grinned.

Will went next. His animagus was a phoenix, and it took him about 6 minutes to unlock it.

Percy's transformation took the longest so far, about 30 minutes, but when he changed he grew and grew. He turned into a massive serpent, easily 100 feet long. Percy had gills and bronze spines running down his back. When he opened his mouth, (trying to smile I'll bet) rows of sharp pearly white teeth showed. His blue and green scales shone in the sun, and brought out his bright sea-green eyes.

Our mouths dropped open in shock. Hecate as well. I shook off the shock.

"Percy… You're a sea-serpent," I said.

He changed back, smiling sheepishly.

After Percy and Jason's massive forms, I think that it's quite safe to say that we were nervous about Nico's transformation.

He walked slowly to the center of the clearing, took a breath, closed his eyes, and sat down. He began to change almost immediately, which was kind of weird, since Percy and Jason took forever to change. Oddly, he also began to shrink, not grow like the other two.

When he finished transforming, in his place stood a tiny black kitten. Percy put a hand over Leo's mouth, preventing him from saying anything. Nico the kitten hissed, and his fur shimmered. In a flash, the kitten that was Nico became a ghostly skeleton, as if he had stepped behind an x-ray machine. Then he was a normal kitten again. An extremely angry looking kitten, but a normal kitten none the less.

I gasped, and Percy did as well, releasing Leo.

"Small Bob," Percy whispered.

Will walked over and petted Nico the angry kitten. Without any warning Nico changed back.

"You've got to be kitten (kidding) me," he complained. Then he froze, realizing what he just said.

"Don't you dare say anything. Any of you." He warned.

Hecate walked forward, catching our attention once more.

"Now that you've found your forms, you must practice, so that it doesn't take as long. Once you can transform quickly enough, then we will work on performing spells." She said.

We spent the rest of the morning practicing changing into our animagus forms, except Frank. He just stood and watched, complimenting us when we got it right.

When we could all full complete the transformation in under 5 seconds, we moved onto spell and potion work. We soon found we all had our strengths and weaknesses subject wise.

We were all great at DADA, except for Nico. "What'd you expect, I am the dark arts," he said.

 **LINE BREAK DUN DUN DUN**

It was quite late when we finished practicing. Hecate transported us back to the Big House, and we all had a mad rush to the dining pavilion.

When I scraped part of my meal into the brazier as sacrifice to Athena, my mind wandered off. As I made my way back to the Athena table, my brain was going a million miles a minute, thinking of all the things that could happen. We would have to be careful not to reveal our true identities, and as much as I loved Percy, he did have a tendency to be a bit rash and speak without thinking. So that was kind of worrying.

 _~TIME SKIP~_

In the morning I got up early (thankfully no nightmares for once) and packed my bag. Clothes, drachmas, ambrosia and nectar for emergencies, as well as my new wand, class books and everything else a demigod on a quest could want. Shouldering my bag, I left the cabin and went to go see Percy and how he was going.

I got to his cabin and knocked on the door. He opened it, raven-black hair untamed, and when I peeked behind him, his cabin was in chaos. Clothes were strewn across the room, and when I looked back at him he smiled sheepishly.

"Think you could help me pack?"

 _~ANOTHER TIME SKIP BECAUSE I'M NOT WRITING MORE PACKING BECAUSE PACKING IS BORING~_

Percy and I met Chiron as well as the rest of the demigods going on the quest next to Thalia's tree.

They all looked kind of nervous. Percy decided to break the silence.

"So how are we getting to England?" He asked.

"You'll all be taking a plane-"Chiron was cut off by Percy, Nico and Hazel protesting.

"Do you want to get us killed?"

"I'm not risking getting blasted out of the sky!"

"Please. With Jason there you'll be perfectly safe, after all, Zeus won't blast his own son out of the sky, will he?" Chiron said. "Now please, let me continue. When you get there, there will be a red-haired man called Arthur Weasley waiting for you. He will take you to where you'll be staying until the school year starts. At school, only a few of the teachers are aware of your lineage. These teachers are the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall. They have both sworn on the River Styx not to tell anyone unless you have given them permission."

Chiron smiled.

"Now you really must be off, you don't want to be late for your flight would you?"

 _ **Animagus Forms-**_

 _ **Annabeth- Greater Sooty Owl: My reasoning is that owls are Athena's sacred animal, and they were symbols of wisdom and intelligence etc.**_

 _ **Piper- Swan: Swans are beautiful and pure etc etc, just like Piper was making the Aphrodite cabin more 'pure' for lack of a better word. I was going to make her animagus a dove, but I thought that was a bit overused.**_

 _ **Hazel- Thestral: My reasoning is that since thestrals are omens of death, and Hazel died once. Thestrals were actually suggested to me for Nico, but I thought it fit Hazel better, cause of Arion.**_

 _ **Jason- Thunderbird: It looks super cool, and thunder suits Zeus right?**_

 _ **Leo- Dragon: Because fire. And Festus!**_

 _ **Percy- Sea Serpent: Cause I felt like it.**_

 _ **Nico- Small black skeleton kitten, just like Small Bob: I thought it fitted. Like I said before, a thestral was suggested for Nico, but I thought it fit Hazel better, and I didn't want for theirs to be the same.**_

 _ **Will- Phoenix: Must I explain?**_

 _ **Travis- Red Fox:**_ _ **In Native American lore,**_ _ **fox**_ _ **animal**_ _ **symbolism**_ _ **deals with two interpretations. One perspective observes the**_ _ **fox**_ _ **as a wise and noble messenger, and Hermes is the messenger of the gods (don't quote me on that). The other views the**_ _ **fox**_ _ **as a trickster playing pranks, and Travis and Connor are both pranksters.**_

 _ **Connor- Arctic Fox: Same reason as Travis, but I wanted them to be different kinds of foxes. Just my personal preference. If you want me to make them both the same kind of fox, tell me. If enough people want me to change it, then I will.**_

 _ **Thanks to Fiction is the Truth for suggesting phoenix for Will and dragon for Leo. I also took into account your suggestion as having Nico's animagus a thestral, but I felt not quite right with it.**_

 _ **And thank you to L'Angleterre for suggesting Nico being an angry kitten. I really liked that idea, so it's not just you. I was originally going to have Nico's animagus be a hellhound, but I love your idea so much more.**_

 _ **Also, to everyone who left suggestions I didn't use, I appreciate you taking time to tell me your ideas. So thank you.**_

 _ **I am a guest: Thank you for your compliment. I do get that having them get animagus forms could be a bit suspicious, but I have plans for why they would need them. I just originally needed some help choosing them. :)**_

 _ **So the next chapter will be the Golden Trio and the Order meeting the exchange students (demigods). If you have any ideas on what to call the "school" the demigods come from that would be great.**_

 _ **Till next time**_

 _ **-Badger**_


	4. Meeting The Wizards

_***dodges bricks* I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER'S LATE. I didn't really have much inspiration for it, and it's shorter and late and I am soooooooooo sorry. I figured, I may as well just upload what I'd written so far, because it's better to have a short chapter that wait forever for a chapter that's probably not much better. I'm not too happy with how the chapter turned out, but I guess it'll have to do. Again I am so sorry, and on with the story!**_

 **MEETING THE WIZARDS (I don't have a good name for this chapter)**

 **JASON**

We were on the plane, and Percy was white as ghost. Nico wasn't any better. Every time we hit a spot of turbulence, their blood drained from their faces even further, and they mumbled to themselves, probably praying that they wouldn't get blasted out of the sky, knuckles white from gripping the armrests. During a particularly rough patch, Percy actually fainted. I think Will lost circulation in his hand since Nico was gripping it so firmly.

Percy woke up a little while before we landed, and both he and Nico were a bit shaky walking out. I scanned the airport, and spotted a man with red hair holding a sign, that I thought had our names on it. I nudged Frank and pointed them man out, and Frank confirmed that the sign did have our names on it. We all walked over.

"Excuse me, are you Mr Weasley?" Hazel enquired politely.

"Yes I am Arthur Weasley, and that you must be the exchange students from America."

As we walked out to his car, he starting talking to Percy, who was leading the group, about the purpose of rubber ducks, and how a toaster works, that sort of thing.

Percy glanced at Annabeth with a 'please help me' look in his eyes. She then took over answering the questions.

 _~TIME SKIP~_

 **HERMIONE**

Mr Weasley had left to go pick up the exchange students a while ago, and we were all downstairs waiting for them. I heard the door open, followed by footsteps accompanied by chatter. Into the room came a group of teens followed by Mr Weasley. They were chatting amongst themselves when they came in, but fell silent when they saw us. They fanned out into a sort of triangle shape, with a boy who looked kind of like a tanned, more muscular version of Harry and a blonde girl with grey eyes at the point. It was pretty clear that they were the leaders. Mrs Weasley fretted over them for a couple of minutes, and she introduced herself. I stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," I said politely.

We took turns introducing ourselves. Two identical looking boys near the back of the exchange group exchanged looks when Fred and George introduced themselves. Then Harry introduced himself, and he sounded a bit apprehensive. Recognition flashed in their eyes, but they didn't react the way I thought they would. Instead of fawning over him or being in awe, they just nodded in his direction, like they did for all of us. I could tell that Harry was relieved.

The exchange students then took turns to introduce themselves.

The Harry Look-a-Like went first.

"Hi I'm Percy Jackson." He grinned lopsidedly. The blonde girl next to him took his hand.

"I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Jason Grace," was a blond boy with electric blue eyes.

"Piper McLean," was an extremely pretty girl with choppy brown hair.

"Frank Zhang," a boy similar to a baby sumo wrestler.

"Hazel Levesque," a girl with dark skin, curly caramel-coloured hair and golden eyes.

"Nico di Angelo" a boy with pale skin, black hair and unsettling dark eyes.

"Will Solace," a boy with golden hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes.

"Travis and Connor Stoll," the two boys with curly brown hair and mischievous expressions. They were identical apart from the fact Travis was taller.

"Leo Valdez Bad Boy Supreme," which the nickname earned him a punch from Annabeth and Piper, was short and reminiscent of one of Santa's elves.

And with that Mrs Weasley assigned rooms for all the Americans to sleep in, and we all went to bed.

I don't think that any of us expected to wake up to a bone-chilling scream.

 _ **Do you have any idea which of the wizards should be demigods? I'm thinking of having Neville, Draco and Luna at least, but if you have any ideas on who else they'd be greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **Toodleoo**_

 _ **-Badger**_


	5. Nico Beware The Evil Ice

_**Hey guys.**_

 _ **So I'm officially off break now. I'm super excited because school finishes in a week or so, so I'll be able to write a lot more once that happens. It's also my birthday in a few weeks, so count this chapter as a super early reverse birthday present from me to you.**_

 _ **In other news, I'm starting to write another story! I have some ideas, and none of them will work with where I'm planning for this storyline to go. Hopefully it won't mess with my updating schedule, but I won't really have a schedule during the holidays though. Ah well.**_

 _ **Okay, so this time I decided to put the answers to questions you have asked up at the top because I felt a change was in order.**_

 _ **Guest: Yes I do get that having Percy's animagus a sea serpent is a bit OTT, but the main reason I did that was because I wanted Nico's tiny kitten to be more entertaining, cause you know if Jason and Percy's animagus's are big then you'd think that Nico's would be as well right? And Percy is pretty powerful, so a figured an OTT animagus for him would be good. I dunno where my brain goes sometimes. I'm also thinking that if I do have demigods at Hogwarts, I'll have Draco not being as horrible to the demigods as he is to the golden trio. I'm not very good at writing mean-ness, so even if he was just a wizard then he probably wouldn't be as mean as he was in the canon series.**_

 _ **L'Angleterre: I'm excited for writing them actually at Hogwarts, and I have some ideas, *cackles evilly***_

 _ **Zargham: Okay so I do get how having wizards at Hogwarts is a bit overused, but I have read just as many fanfics where there aren't wizard-demigods as where there are wizard-demigods. Does that make sense? I do appreciate that you took the time to review and give your own input, however I have not yet decided whether there will be wizard-demigods at Hogwarts or not.**_

 _ **L'Angleterre + Guest: I'm thinking of having Snape a legacy of Pluto/Hades, and possibly a legacy of Poseidon/Neptune (Potions Master remember).**_

 **Nico Beware The Evil Ice**

 **PERCY**

I stood in the forest where Annabeth, Bob and I encountered the _arai_ , towering black trees still soaring into the gloom, perfectly round and bare of branches, like monstrous hair follicles*. This time however, I was alone.

I quietly took a few careful steps forward. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid. I knew that stealth was my best option if I was back in Tartarus. Out of nowhere, a hollow laugh echoed through the cavern. Tartarus.

I went to take a step back, only to find that I couldn't move. As I attempted to get out of my invisible bindings, an army of monsters rose from the ground. Hellhounds, empousai, dracenae, you name it, it was there.

The shadows solidified, and the massive form of Tartarus took shape. I fought down the urge to snicker as he'd used the same entrance as he had the first time I saw him. That urge died when I saw what he was holding.

Struggling to get out of the primordial's fist was Annabeth, her blonde curls unkempt, her face pasty and covered in muck. Tartarus laughed, his voice booming.

 _Little demigod, did you really think you'd escaped me? You will never be free, a part of you will always remain here. Now watch, helpless, as your loved one perishes._

The god threw Annabeth to the ground, and the army rushed at her. I watched powerless, as she fought them. I fought against my bindings as Annabeth and the army clashed. She judo-flipped a dracenae, then smashed an empousai over the head with a rock that she had picked up off the ground. The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. Annabeth stabbed a hellhound with a sword she had taken off a dracenae, then the tip of a sword pushed its way through her gut from behind, an empousai smirking victoriously. Annabeth said something but I didn't catch it, then the light drained from her eyes.

My vision turned red as I howled "NO!"

I didn't notice how the monsters within ten feet of me vaporized instantly.

I didn't notice that my movement had been restored.

All that I knew was that Annabeth was dead, and I hadn't been able to help her.

Tartarus was going to pay.

I let loose a guttural scream and attacked them all.

 **JASON**

I woke with a start as a scream cut through the air, the ground shaking. I turned and saw Percy thrashing on his bed. Sweat glistened on his forehead as the cup of water that was next to his bed exploded, the water turning into ice spikes and chasing Nico around the room. Apparently Will decided that enough was enough and took charge.

"Frank and Leo, please protect Nico from the hostile ice. And Jason, for the love of the gods go get Annabeth!" Will ordered, his voice rising in volume to where he was practically yelling.

I nodded took off out the door and down the hall to the girl's room. Thankfully Harry and Ron weren't rooming with us, so they didn't see the ice try to impale Nico.

I reached the girl's room and hammered on the door. Piper opened it.

"Percy had a nightmare, Get Annabeth," I said. Piper's eyes widened and she dashed back inside the room, presumably to grab Annabeth. Seconds later Annabeth pushed past me and raced down the hallway to where my group of the demigod boys were staying (the Stolls were rooming with Fred and George. I fear what they've thought up). I followed behind her, with Piper and Hazel at my heels, leaving a shocked Hermione in the girl's room alone.

When we got to the room Annabeth was comforting a tearful Percy, the latter hugging the former like she was his lifeline, the former murmuring something in the latter's ear. When Percy stopped shaking, Annabeth looked up.

"I'm staying with him tonight," she said, her voice firm.

"But you can't," a new voice cut into the conversation.

I looked to the door, noticing that everyone in the room did the same, to see what was probably the whole household standing in the doorway, the 'Golden Trio' and Mrs Weasley at the front. As the speaker, Hermione took a step back at the glare Annabeth sent her, and the rest of the group at the door faltered.

"I'm staying with him tonight," Annabeth said again, her voice ice-cold and eyes screaming 'Contradict me and you'll get a knife where Apollo don't shine".

I grinned inwardly at the expressions on the wizard's faces. Leo however, didn't have such self-restraint. He doubled over, chortling.

"Oh my gods your faces," he giggled.

Hermione opened her mouth, seemingly thinking about how to say something, but then Ron did it for her. With less tact.

"What was that about?"

Percy just hugged Annabeth tighter, honestly I was surprised she could breath. It was Piper who eventually broke the silence.

"Well, back in America Percy and Annabeth were taken captive by a criminal group of witches and wizards who wanted recruits for their group. Percy and Annabeth refused, and then the group wanted them to give up the location of our school. They were tortured, but didn't give the location up. Eventually they escaped, but their experiences still give them nightmares, and Annabeth is the only one who can comfort Percy when he gets one of the nightmares, and vice versa."

I could tell that Piper had infused her speech with charmspeak, and I could tell by the looks on the wizards faces that they believed her.

"Oh that's horrible," Mrs Weasley said. "Would you like me to make you a potion for dreamless sleep? I'm sure it would help you."

Percy and Annabeth both looked relieved.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley, that'd help loads," Percy said gratefully, before turning to address the rest of the group.

"You can all stop with the pity parties. Sure me and Annabeth-"

He was cut off by both Annabeth and Hermione going "Annabeth and I," at the same time, before exchanging glances and smiling.

Percy cleared his throat.

"Well, sure Annabeth and I both went through some pretty tough times, but it should be Nico that you're pitying not me. Annabeth and I had each-other, but Nico went through the same thing by himself!"

The wizards turned to look at Nico, who seemed to want to melt into the ground, or in his case, the shadows.

"Thanks a lot Jackson," he grumbled, shooting Percy a Death-Glare.

The awkward silence was broken by Leo clapping his hands together.

"Now I don't know about you lot, but the McShizzle needs his beauty sleep!"

The Stolls exchanged glances and grinned.

"Beauty-"-Travis

"Sleep-"-Connor

"Valdez?"-Both

"You think perfection like this comes naturally?" Leo scoffed playfully.

The wizards murmured assent to sleep and left for their appropriate rooms, leaving just us demigods in the room.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nico asked Percy. Percy nodded.

"If it's okay with you, would you mind telling us what your dream was about?" Hazel asked timidly.

"Of course it's okay if you don't want to, it's just I thought that if we knew we might be able to help and-"she was cut off by Percy raising his hand.

"It's okay, I can tell you." Percy took a deep breath, running a hand through his already mess hair.

"I was back in Tartarus, and I was by myself, which I thought was good because none of you guys were there so you couldn't get hurt, then Tartarus appeared in his physical form with an army of monsters, he was holding Annabeth and I couldn't move. He said some stuff about us never escaping then I would have to watch helpless as my love died."

He turned to Annabeth.

"Then he threw you to the monster army, and you fought them, but you got stabbed in the back by an empousai and… you-you died."

Percy was in tears at the end of his short speech.

"And the sad thing," he turned to look at the wall.

His voice was soft, but serious as he uttered the next part of his sentence.

"I've had worse."

 ***I took that description from the book**


	6. Alley Of Diagonals

_**Okay, so I was on a roll when writing the previous chapter, so I wrote this one as well, after I had to go be social or I'd be banned from my laptop. I'm actually really happy with how that previous chapter turned out.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**_

 **The Alley Of Diagonals**

 **HARRY**

After Percy's… episode… I couldn't get back to sleep. His screams were filled with such pain and torment. I felt bad for him. It reminded me of how I was the Chosen One, but other people were getting hurt when they got dragged into my problems.

Ron didn't have the same problem as me, he fell straight back to sleep. I frowned, turning over and staring at the wall. Thoughts raced through my mind at a million miles an hour. Contrary to popular belief I'm not an idiot. I just happen to have made some reckless decisions, which seemed to turn out for the best. Didn't they?

Closing my eyes, I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

My dream that night was weird.

I saw a figure turn the corner in what looked like a museum. The person had their back to me so I couldn't see their face, but they looked young- about 12 or 13, male and had messy black hair similar to mine.

He was following a mean-looking little woman in a leather jacket deeper into the museum, so I followed them. I tried to get in front of the boy so I could see his face, but I couldn't. It was like an invisible barrier keeping me from getting in front. When the boy caught up to the woman, they were in a section of the museum that was empty of people except for them. The woman was standing with her arms crossed in front a frieze of a bunch of people wearing bed-sheets.

"You've been giving us problems honey," the woman said.

"Yes ma'am," the boy replied.

The woman tugged on the cuffs of her jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

The look in the woman's eyes was completely evil. It reminded me of the look in Voldemort's eyes when he came back at the end of the Triwizard Tournament.

"I'll – I'll try harder, ma'am," the boy said.

"We are not fools –"the woman said a name, but it was all muffled and I couldn't hear it properly.

"It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." She continued.

I was confused. What was happening and why was the boy going to suffer pain?

"Well?" she demanded.

The boy sounded as confused as I felt. "Ma'am I don't…"

"Your time is up," the woman hissed.

The woman transformed into some sort of shriveled-hag-creature with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of sharp yellow fangs and eyes that glowed like barbecue coals.

I heard someone yelling and the creature lunged. Just as I pulled out my wand to blast this monster away from the poor kid I jolted awake, head-butting Ron in the nose.

Ron stumbled back, clutching his nose.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?"

"Sorry mate, weird dream," I replied. Ron seemed to accept my apology.

"Mum sent me to wake you up since you overslept. Breakfast is ready, then we're going to Diagon Alley with the Americans." Ron explained.

He left the room and I got dressed before heading out. When I got downstairs everyone but the male exchange students and Annabeth were sitting at the table chatting. Hermione seemed to have the same though process as I did.

"Where are the other exchange students?" she asked.

Piper grinned and Hazel giggled.

"Probably trying to wake Percy up," Piper said and a couple of unintelligible shouts and yells floated down the stairs.

"He sleeps like the dead," Hazel offered. A new voice joined the conversation.

"The dead don't sleep Hazel, you should know that," Nico said as the Americans minus Percy walked in.

"How'd you wake him up?" Piper asked.

Leo grinned impishly. "Nico told him there were blue pancakes. He wasn't too happy when he found out that he was lied to."

"Dam right," Percy yawned as he walked through the doorway and into the room, hair messy and eyes bleary. Then he straightened slightly.

"Mrs Weasley, is there a spell to make pancakes blue?"

Mrs Weasley looked baffled.

"Well yes, but I don't know why you would want them blue."

"It's an inside joke," Annabeth replied.

"Which he has too many of," Nico grumbled.

"Psshh, you can never have too many jokes," Leo said, with which Percy promptly agreed.

"Unless they're coming from you," Piper grinned.

"I dunno about jokes," the taller Stoll said with a fake thoughtful expression on his face.

"We're more into pranks ourselves," the shorter Stoll agreed, adopting an identical expression on his own face.

A Cheshire-cat grin made its way onto Fred's face and was immediately mirrored by George.

"So Travis and Connor, care to elaborate?" George asked.

Travis and Connor grinned.

"Why we'd love to!"

"But not here."

"What if we wanted to use them again on *cough* unsuspecting wizards *cough*."

"We can't give away all our secrets."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You also don't want to get hit upside the head with blunt gardening utensils again like Katie did when you decorated her cabin with chocolate Easter bunnies."

The Stolls had the decency to look sheepish. Then them and the Weasley twins retired to the corner and began to speak rapidly in hushed tones punctuated by the occasional "Cool!" or "You didn't" or the occasional bark of laughter.

Hermione looked curiously at the Americans. "Cabin?" she asked Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled, her eyes showing nothing. "At our school, you get sorted into cabins, depending on what type of magic you're best at, and various skills that you may or may not possess. There used to be only 12, but we added some after an increase in students and there are 20 now. I personally am in Cabin 6 which is-"

She was cut off by Percy saying "Basically the Ravenclaw of the cabins."

The Americans minus Travis and Connor all looked at him with various expressions of surprise and disbelief on their faces. Percy pouted.

"What? I know stuff. Occasionally." He looked down. Jason patted him on the back. Leo looked confused.

"Ravenclaw?"

Hermione took this as a cue to explain.

"There are four different houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin for the cunning."

"Slytherin is also the house of evil," Ron butted in.

Nico frowned.

"Surely a whole quarter of the school isn't evil."

"You'd be surprised," I muttered.

"What houses are you all in?" Frank asked.

"Gryffindor," we all chorused.

After about 15 minutes of conversation and food (Percy was delighted to get blue pancakes), we were ready to head off to Diagon Alley.

 _Time-skip_

At Diagon Alley we made our way to Gringotts. I wondered about the Americans on our way there, would they have a vault? Turns out I needn't worry.

When got to the front of the queue of people wanting to get into their vaults Annabeth and a goblin started talking rapidly in a different language. I looked back at the other Americans. Hazel and Frank looked confused, but the others seemed to be following the conversation with relative ease. Annabeth and the goblin finished their conversation and the goblin turned.

"Bidcrook take this group to vaults *insert whatever vault number the Weasley's vault is*, 687, and 001." The goblin talking then proceeded to say something in that other language again, and another goblin took us through to the cart.

"Excuse me sir, won't the cart be a bit small?" Frank asked. The goblin humphed and swapped the cart out for another one, which we all climbed in.

The cart took off, and Hazel looked a bit green.

"Could we please slow down a bit?" asked Frank, and Hazel nodded in agreement.

"One speed only," was the goblin's response.

The Stolls exchanged glances with Leo, and the three of them grinned mischievously.

"Can we go faster?"

"One speed only," replied the goblin, but pushed a lever and we started going faster.

When we reached the Weasley's vault I looked back at the Americans. Hazel looked a bit nauseous, and Frank was fussing over her. Travis, Connor and Leo were talking rapidly, their speech punctuated with large hand gestures. The rest of the exchange students however, looked like they had just gone for a leisurely stroll, apart from their eyes which were filled with excitement and exhilaration.

Once Mrs Weasley had collected from her vault we all hopped back into the cart and took off again, albeit at a slower pace. We reached my vault, and I half-expected them to be in awe of all the money I had (not in a Malfoy-ish way mind you), but they looked bored.

After I had collected my money we got back in the cart and took off again, going deeper into the bank. Deeper and deeper we zoomed, twists and turns making me sure that we were going to fall off the track and go plunging into the abyss. I heard a dragon roaring, and other sounds that I couldn't identify. I was sure that we'd passed through the centre of the earth and had started making our way to the surface on the other side of the world when the cart finally came to a stop.

I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't seeing things, and I could see Ron doing the same. We'd stopped in front of a set of giant golden doors. Engraved in the doors were a group of people sitting on thrones, surrounded by different symbols. The people all looked stern, gazing down at us like we were bugs ready to be squashed under their boot. I heard what sounded like Percy's voice whisper something to someone, and then what sounded like Jason chuckled.

The goblin stepped forward and took out a key, placing it into a keyhole that I hadn't seen. The doors swung open, and our group stepped inside.

 _ **TheRubyRed: Sirius was there, he was just at the back. Being quiet. I'm going to say that Sirius is one of the few that knows about the demigods being demigods, otherwise I doubt he would've let them stay at his house- Dumbledore or no.**_

 _ **Guest: No offense, but I think you might've taken the last line in the last chapter differently than I'd imagined it. What I meant by it was that in his other nightmares he'd seen her die in worse ways, and seen others die as well as her, because in the dream I wrote only Annabeth died, but it was still horrible for him cause Annabeth is his one true love.**_

 _ **xzxzxzxzx: Thank you. I like this too.**_

 _ **Harry's dream is pages 11-13 of The Lightning Thief, but not from Percy's POV.**_

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter.**_

 _ **-Badger**_


	7. The Gods Are Show-Offs

_**Hi.**_

 _ **So I'm going to start dedicating chapters to some of the people who review. This chapter is dedicated to HardlyDone for being the first person to review the last chapter.**_

 _ **FictionIsTheTruth: Probably**_

 _ **Guest: Why thank you, I love compliments, and I'm glad I could clear things up.**_

 _ **And Percabeth4Ever, you don't have to wait long for the next chapter, for here it is!**_

 _ **On with the story. *claps hands dramatically***_

 **The Gods Are Show-Offs**

 **Harry**

 _Previously on "We're Off to See the Wizards (Of Hogwarts)": The doors swung open, and our group stepped inside._

My jaw dropped. Ron was shocked speechless, as was the rest of our group, sans the exchange students. We were standing in a giant circular room, a little bit smaller than the Great Hall at Hogwarts, with Ancient Greek style pillars holding up the ceiling. In the middle of the room was massive roaring fire that flickered with all the different colours of the rainbow, and around the walls were 20 different doors. Next to the door where we came in there was a row of hooks, and on each hook there was a key. I heard Leo mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "Show-offs."

The Americans exchanged glances and approached the row of keys, each taking a different one. Except for Travis and Connor. They shared a key, I guessed that made sense because they were brothers. Nico and Hazel shared a key as well.

Jason went first, and with his key in hand he approached the first door. The door was a mix of sky-blue tones with pearly-white swatches swirling across it like clouds in the sky. Inlaid in the door were golden lightning bolts that looked like they were made of actual gold, not just painted on. As he got closer the clouds started moving, and I swear it looked like a couple of birds flew across it. Then it got weirder. The lightning bolts on the door shot at Jason as bolts of pure electricity. But instead Jason being electrocuted, he held up the key, and the lightning siphoned into it. Smirking, Jason unlocked the door and went inside. He came back out a few minutes later holding a bag, which I assumed had money in it. When he locked the door the lightning bolts glowed brightly for a few moments, Jason walked over to the row of keys and put his back, before walking back to our group and crossing his arms.

Ignoring the second door, Percy walked straight to the third. This door looked like the bottom of the ocean, with a sea-green fork (trident but Harry doesn't know that), and had a mini waterfall on each side of it which led into a little pool with stepping stones which Percy used to get to the door. Just like Jason, when Percy got close the water on the door started rippling and the fish started swimming. A stream of bubbles flew out of the top of the door and started swirling around Percy, ruffling through his hair before being absorbed into the key. Percy unlocked the door and went inside, returning a few minutes later with a bag which again I assumed had money in it.

Frank walked up to the fifth door at the same time as Annabeth walked up to the sixth. The door Frank approached was blood-red in colour and had the face of a pig (boar) with two crossed spears above it. Annabeth's door was grey and engraved with words and feathers. The boar jumped out of the door at Frank before shrinking and joining with the key. Words shot out of Annabeth's door and were sucked into her key. They both unlocked their doors, entered and exited holding money-bags.

Piper wrinkled her nose as she walked up to a pink door engraved with hearts and roses and… was that lettuce?

Leo's door was bronze and looked like it was covered in fire, further reinforced when a hatch opened up and a stream of white-hot flames shot out of said hatch and nearly hit the Latino.

The door to where Will got his money was made of gold and engraved with a sun which seemed to glow, and shot a bright stream of light at the blonde.

The door the Stolls walked up to was a dirty green colour, and had a winged staff with snakes wrapped around it engraved on it. Imagine my surprise when the snakes on the door came to life and sprang at the duo, before shrinking and wrapping around the key.

Nico and Hazel's door looked like it was made of shadows, and was inlaid with jewels as well as gold and silver skeletons. The eyes of the skeletons seemed to follow the two as they walked towards it. A mix of gems and shadows shot from the door before dissolving into the key. From what I could see, Hazel and Nico had more money that any of the others.

After everyone had collected from behind their doors, we made our way back to the surface. I kept going over the Americans vault in my head. Wow. Just wow. They had more money than me. They had also tried to offer some to Mrs Weasley, but she refused it.

After another horrifying cart ride, we stepped out into the sunlight.

"Can we explore a bit?" Hazel asked.

I glanced over at Ron, who shrugged, then Hermione.

"How about we buy our school supplies then explore?" Hermione suggested.

"Is that all right with everyone?"

Annabeth looked up from the list she was studying and cleared her throat.

"I think we should figure out an order to buy our things. How about we get fitted for the uniform first, then buy books, after that we can get the other stuff- pets, brooms and the like."

"And that's why you're the boss," Percy grinned.

I had to hand it to Annabeth, she knew how to take charge.

She turned to Hermione and asked "So where do we get fitted for uniforms?"

Reaching _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ was no easy feat. Piper had to grab the Stolls by the ears in what looked like a painfully tight grip (accentuated by the boy's whimpers of "Ow, ow ow") when they tried to sneak off. Keyword being tried. Leo and Percy kept getting distracted by everything, and Annabeth had to hit Leo over the head quite forcefully to get him out of the trance he managed to put himself in whenever he saw something new and shiny. When we finally got to _Madame Malkin's,_ Travis and Connor were both sporting red-tinged ears, and Leo was muttering something under his breath in what sounded like another language whilst rubbing his head.

After the exchange students were all fitted with their robes, (which Piper and Annabeth were _not_ happy about the fact that robes was part of the uniform), we set off to _Flourish and Blotts_ , which seemed to cheer Annabeth up. Hermione was all too happy with having a friend to be super-smart with, because _apparently_ Ron and I weren't up to the task. Percy and Jason mysteriously ended up carrying the whole group's books. We then picked up all the other items we needed before Percy started begging for a break.

"Please Annabeth," he yawned, "How much longer? I don't think my poor arms can take much more! And you know how easily I get tired."

"Gods I'm sorry Percy," Annabeth gasped, "I forgot about your curs-"

She cut herself off before glancing at me, Ron and Hermione in turn.

"Curse?" Hermione asked curiously.

Annabeth muttered something to herself, and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. She turned to face us.

"Percy was being an idiot, and angered a powerful wizard back in America. The wizard didn't want to have to deal with the repercussions of killing or injuring Percy, so cursed him to get tired much faster than normal." She explained.

That made sense. And it explained why Percy seemed to spend most of his spare time napping.

Piper stepped forward.

"How about we get pets, then go home so Percy can sleep?"

"That's a good idea," Annabeth murmured, her chin in her hand. Percy perked up at the thought of a pet.

"Now that that's settled, where do we buy pets?" Frank asked.

It was Hermione that answered.

"You can get an owl from _Eeyclop's Owl Emporium_ , and a cat or toad from the _Magical Menagerie_ ," she explained.

"Well owls hate me, so I think I'll get a cat," Percy mused, back on his feet after his small rest.

"Well we best be going then," Piper said, and we set off.

At _Eeyclop's Owl Emporium_ , when Annabeth walked in the owls all went a little crazy, hooting and clawing at bars trying to get close to her.

Annabeth ended up getting a barred owl with intelligent eyes, which she named Athena.

Jason got a tawny owl with a regal posture and a haughty look in its eyes, which he named αστραπή (pronounced astrapi, greek for lightning).

Will chose a kind-looking brown owl with bright eyes, which he named Helios.

The rest of the group decided against owls and we left the shop to where Percy was waiting outside. With a spring in his and Leo's steps we made our way to the _Magical Menagerie._

When inside, for some reason or another Leo was immediately drawn to a Fire Crab, and visibly delated when Piper told him he wasn't allowed it.

In the end Percy got a black cat with bright-blue eyes he called Nero, Leo got a tabby with grey splotches that made it look like it had rolled in grease he called Fuego, Piper got a ginger cat with spots that made it look like a leopard, which she called Leo (much to the human Leo's dismay), and Hazel chose a cat that was basically a ball of brown and white fluff which she called Angel. Frank decided against getting a pet, and all the animals visibly shrank away from Nico when he approached them, but he cheered up when Percy reminded him of a Mrs O'Leary, and then Percy muttered something in Nico's ear which caused his expression to darken and he punched Percy in the shoulder.

Percy approached the register to pay, and as he did thoughts kept running through my mind. Who was Mrs O'Leary? Who was the wizard that cursed Percy? A million more thoughts of the same caliber ran through my head. I was broken out of my internal brainstorm by Percy returning.

"Well, I'd call that a successful day of shopping," he grinned.

And with that we left Diagon Alley and went back to Grimmauld place.

 _ **I'm not a giant fan of the end of this chapter, but I'm not sure how to make it any better.**_

 _ **The demigods (and wizards) will be heading off to Hogwarts itself soon, so if you guys have any suggestions about what houses to put the demigods in I would really appreciate them.**_

 _ **And yes, I know this chapter is early, but I've decided to abandon my schedule, at least until school starts again next year.**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **-Badger**_


	8. The Hogwarts Express

_**Hi!**_

 _ **SCHOOL'S FINALLY OVER FOR THE YEAR! WOOO! Expect extremely random updates.  
**_

 _ **So like I said in an author's note for a previous chapter I'm going to start another story. But I'm having trouble writing the first chapter, so I'm delaying the release of it.**_

 _ **FictionIsTheTruth + HyperCharged: Yes Percy did lose the curse of Achilles, but I decided that he took it back so he could protect his friends. Plus I have a few ideas that he needs the curse for.  
**_

 _ **HardlyDone: I was more thinking Percy or Leo's big mouth, but Frank would work too.**_

 _ **Muricalover99: Thank you and I will.**_

 _ **SumiShann, FictionIsTheTruth, HardlyDone and Guest, I have taken your suggestions for houses into account.**_

 _ **Thank you for taking the time to suggest houses for them, I really appreciate it and if anyone else had ideas they probably won't be sorted for another few chapters.**_

 **The Hogwarts Express  
**

 **Annabeth**

"You want us to what?!"

"Run through the wall," Harry said, starting to sound exasperated.

I studied the wall, and noticed Leo doing the same.

" _It's not mechanical_ " Leo said (in ancient Greek), frowning.

"What language was that?" Hermione asked.

"None of your business," I snapped. Then I rubbed my forehead. "Sorry I snapped at you Hermione. I'm just a bit stressed, which is not helped by telling us we have to run through a wall! There's nothing logical about running through walls."

"I'll just show you," and with that, Harry turned and ran straight at the wall, trunk in tow. I expected him to crash into the wall, but he went straight through it. He was followed by the rest of the wizards, apart from Hermione and Mrs Weasley, presumably to make sure we didn't wander off.

Travis and Connor looked at each other.

"We nominate Percy to go first," they said seriously.

Piper stifled a laugh. "All in favour?"

Ten hands went up, and Percy looked resigned.

"Well if I crash it'll be entirely your fault."

He ran at the wall, gaining speed until, instead of crashing he passed right through.

Leo's face lit up, and with a yell of "TEAM LEO!" he took off after Percy, with the Stolls in hot pursuit.

Following them, on the other side of the wall the first thing I saw was Percy on the ground, with Leo and the Stolls piled on top of him in a heap. The Golden Trio was standing to the side, Harry and Ron looking amused and Hermione looking exasperated.

I had to maneuver around them quickly to avoid joining the dogpile. My trunk however, was not so lucky, and landed heavily on the top of the pile of bodies.

"What've you got in that Annabeth!?" Leo cried out, pushing Travis and Connor and by extension my trunk off of him.

"Just the essentials!" I replied indignantly.

"You may be super-smart, but half a trunk's worth of books is not essentials," Percy said, shoving Leo off him before picking up my trunk and passing back to me.

"I don't get how you can read anyway. You're dyslexic aren't you?" Leo asked.

" _Not in ancient Greek,_ " I replied in ancient Greek.

Hermione looked like she was on the verge of interrogating us again, but was stopped by the warning whistle sounding, and Mrs Weasley distractedly hugging everyone and hurrying us up.

For a moment Sirius (in dog form) reared onto his hind legs and placed his front paws on Harry's shoulders, but Mrs Weasley hissed "For heaven's sake, act more like a dog Sirius!" and shoved Harry towards the train door away from the great black dog.

We followed Harry onto the train, pausing for Harry to call "See you!" out of the open window while Hermione, Ron and Ginny waved from beside him.

"He shouldn't have come with us," Hermione worried.

"Oh lighten up," said Ron, "he hasn't seen sunlight for months, poor bloke."

Fred and George made their excuses and left with Travis and Connor. I pity the school for introducing the two sets of prankers. Let's hope that Hogwarts is still standing at the end of the year.

"Shall we go find a compartment then?" Harry asked.

After a very awkward conversation about Ron and Hermione having to go and Ron becoming _extremely_ interested in the fingernails on his left hand.

After the two had left for the engine end of the train, Ginny told us to get a move one and that they could save Ron and Hermione places. We made our way down the train, and in the last carriage we met a boy with brown hair who was introduced to us as Neville Longbottom.

I didn't recognise him, but Jason, Frank, Hazel and Percy did, although they did well to hide it. I saw Jason shoot Neville a look that said ' _We'll talk later_ '. I shot Percy the same look. Neville must've been a Roman demigod, but he didn't have a tattoo so he must've not have been a full member of the legion, or have some way to hide the mark.

I didn't realise I'd zoned out, and was brought back to reality by Ginny laughing and saying "Don't be silly, she's alright."

Ginny then slid open the door to the compartment and pulled her trunk inside. Harry and Neville followed her, with the former saying "We won't all fit though."

I smirked and pulled out my wand. "Leave it to me."

I focused on the feeling I got whenever I practised magic before we came to England. I flicked my wand. " _Ut Maior*_ "

The compartment extended until there was enough room for all of us to fit easily with room to spare. The wizards gaped, but didn't say anything. I focused on the sole inhabitant of the compartment as Ginny talked.

I wasn't really listening to her talk to be honest, I was more interested in the girl sitting in the compartment. How many demigods were there at Hogwarts? Sitting in front of me, with a wand behind her ear and reading a magazine upside-down was a demigod that had been at camp when I arrived there, only to disappear when she turned 11. There had been no signs of struggle, no signs of battle. Just gone. She may have acted a bit dotty, but her half-siblings had loved her and been heartbroken when she vanished. Sitting in a compartment on a train to a magic school in Scotland, was Luna Lovegood, daughter of Iris.

 _ ***Ut Maior means make bigger in latin, and I know that the spells are in latin. I think.**_

 _ **So I've decided to have demigods at Hogwarts. I'm not going to have Draco a demigod though. Him being a pain in the butt to the Golden Trio and Co really drives the plot, and if he was a demigod he would've been nicer to them. Neville and Luna are demigods though.**_

 _ **Update: Everyone seemed mad/confused that Luna's godly parent was Apollo, so I changed it to Iris.**_

 _ **Okay bye,**_

 _ **-Badger**_


	9. The Hogwarts Express (part 2)

_**Hello,**_

 _ **Sorry this chapter took to so long. Like I said, random updates. And this one is late, so it's extra-long. I think.**_

 _ **So for those confused about my school year, I live in New Zealand, so I start the school year in the beginning of February an end it in the beginning of December. I hope that clears things up.**_

 _ **I also changed it so Luna's godly parent is Iris. I like Iris, and I thought Athena was a bit over-used.**_

 _ **FictionIsTheTruth: I also love Leo. He's my second favourite after Nico.**_

 _ **The Royal Diplomat: I know that, but I've read so many fanfics where Luna's mother is Athena and I wanted to be original. Besides, this is fanfiction. I may try to stay close to canon, but I don't really have to. You know how in the Magnus Chase series Loki was Alex's mother? Because this isn't canon, I say that all the gods have that ability. Sue me. And I'm thinking of having Neville a legacy, not a first generation demigod.**_

 _ **Zargham: Thank you for saying this fanfic is good. I do try have the stories I write, whether fanfiction or school work interesting and well written. I also wish me a fast update speed.**_

 **The Hogwarts Express (Part 2)**

 **HAZEL**

The girl- Luna, nodded and Ginny thanked her, smiling. I followed her into the newly enlarged compartment and sat down next to Frank. Luna watched us over her upside-down magazine, which was called something like _hTe eQblubir_. I really hate having dyslexia.

Luna stared at Harry, who had taken the seat opposite her.

"Have a good summer Luna?" Ginny asked. I didn't really take part in their conversation, I was too busy thinking about why Neville was here. Neville Longbottom, 5th Cohort, legacy of Ceres and Bacchus. Neville had been at Camp Jupiter longer than I had, so I didn't know him very well, but I did know that he was kind of clumsy, was reasonably shy and had trouble making friends in the legion, but the friends he did make were fiercely protective of him.

I was broken out of my thoughts as Luna raised her upside-down magazine and fell silent. Harry and Neville looked at each-other with their eyebrows raised. Ginny suppressed a giggle.

I studied Neville subtly whilst petting Angel (my cat), and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jason and Frank doing the same. Annabeth was studying Luna, and Percy was playing with her hair. Piper was leaning on Jason's shoulder, Will was absentmindedly wrapping and unwrapping a bandage around his wrist, Nico was staring out of the window and Leo was tinkering with… something.

After an hour had passed, that hour including an incident with _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ , whatever Leo was making blowing up, Annabeth banning Percy and Leo from eating anything containing sugar and Percy freaking out about the length of the train ride the compartment door slid open and Ron and Hermione walked in, with Crookshanks and a caged Pigwidgeon.

"I'm starving," said Ron, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing a chocolate frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. "Is this compartment bigger?"

"Yup," Percy confirmed, popping the 'p'.

"I'm not even going to question it," Ron said, biting off the frog's head and leaning back on the seat with his eyes closed.

Hermione looked like she was going to question it, but decided not to in favour of sitting down with a disgruntled expression. "Well, there are two fifth–year prefects from each house. Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron, still with his eyes closed.

"Malfoy," Harry replied.

"Malfoy?" I asked.

"He's the biggest git in our year," Ron scowled.

"He thinks he's better than everyone else just because he's a pureblood. And his family supports Voldemort," Harry said, ignoring the flinch that came from the wizards in the compartment when he said the name.

"Ahhh, so the spoilt rich brat," Leo summarised.

"That's one way of putting it," Ron grumbled.

"And the other Slytherin prefect?"

"That complete _cow_ Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said viciously, "How she got to be prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll…"

"Who are Hufflepuff's?" Harry asked.

"Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbot," said Ron thickly.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," said Hermione.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," Luna said airily.

I turned to look at her, and saw everyone else do the same. She was gazing unblinkingly at Ron over the top of her magazine. Said redhead swallowed a mouthful of Chocolate Frog.

"Yeah, I know I did," he said, looking mildly surprised.

"She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna informed him. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I would've minded," she added thoughtfully, "I don't like dancing very much."

She retreated behind her magazine again. Ron gaped at the cover before looking over at Ginny, who was suppressing a giggle.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," Ron told the group, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something…"

"You're not supposed to abuse your position Ron!" Hermione said sharply.

"Yeah right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all."

"Careful Ron, you might drown in the sarcasm," Percy snickered.

Hermione ignored him. "So you're going to descend to his level?"

"No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine."

"For Heaven's sakes Ron-"

Quite honestly it was like watching a tennis match, heads swivelling from Hermione to Ron and back to Hermione again.

"I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing," Ron said happily. He lowered his voice to a low grunt, screwed his face up in an expression of pained concentration and mimed writing in mid-air.

"I… must… not… look… like…. a… baboon's… backside."

Everyone laughed. I giggled with Piper and Annabeth. Frank, Jason and Will chuckled. Nico cackled quietly. Percy fell off of his seat and onto the floor, Leo collapsed on top of him, both of them positively howling with laughter. Luna let out a scream of mirth that caused the owl's to wake up and Harry's owl Hedwig flapped her wings indignantly. Hermione's cat Crookshanks leapt up into the luggage rack hissing. Angel jumped from her spot in my lap where I was petting her onto Nico's head and buried her face in his hair. Leo's cat Fuego and Piper's cat Leo stopped playing, and Percy's cat Nero jumped onto Annabeth's shoulder.

Luna laughed so hard her magazine slipped out of her grasp, slid down her legs and came to a rest on the floor next to Leo had still not gotten off of Percy.

"That was funny!"

Her eyes swam with tears as she gasped for breath, staring at Ron. Completely confused he looked around at the rest of us. Leo burst back into laughter at the expression on his face, and the rest of us quickly followed suit. Luna started rocking back and forward, clutching at her sides.

"Are you taking the mickey?" Ron asked, frowning at her as everyone but Luna's laughter faded.

"Baboon's… backside!" she choked out, holding her ribs.

That was enough to send Leo back into a fit of giggles, which succeeded into making his efforts to get up meaningless as he collapsed back onto the green-eyed demigod, who quickly followed him into laughter.

I watched Leo and Percy struggle to get off the floor and Luna laughing, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry's attention change to Luna's magazine, which was still on the floor.

"Can I have a look at this?" he asked eagerly, and Luna nodded, still breathless with laughter and staring at Ron.

I turned my attention to where Will was trying to detach Angel from Nico's head. Giggling slightly, I moved over to help. Turns out, removing a cat from your half-brother's head when said cat seems to like said half-brother quite a lot is more difficult that it sounds. By the time Will and I got Angel out of Nico's hair Luna had snatched her magazine back from Harry after Hermione had made quite a rude remark about it.

The compartment door slid open, revealing a boy with white-blond hair and a striking resemblance to a ferret, and behind were to other boys that could only be described as goons. Harry turned to look at them.

"What?" he demanded aggressively, before any of the new arrivals could say anything.

"Manners Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," the obvious leader of the trio drawled. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," Harry said, "But you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Leo and Percy snickered as the rest of the wizards except for Luna laughed. Fortunately, sans Leo and Percy we demigods have more self-control. This guy reminded me of Octavian. A saner, less homicidal version of Octavian that didn't murder stuffed animals.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" the blonde boy (not Jason) asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said sharply.

Ah. So this was Malfoy.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," the newly dubbed Malfoy smirked.

"I heard that the exchange students were in this compartment. I see those rumours were right. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Malfoy said, extending a hand.

"Bond. James Bond," Percy replied seriously, ignoring said hand. Ron looked confused.

"Well James, you and your exchange student friends would do better with me, than with these mudbloods and blood-traitors."

"What did you just say?" Nico's voice was dangerously low. Malfoy paled slightly, but shook it off quickly. I glanced back at my half-brother and saw that he had stood up and the irises of his eyes had darkened to the point where they were indistinguishable from his pupils.

"Are you deaf or something? I said y-"

Malfoy was cut off by Nico striding forward and getting in his face. Nico starting talking quietly, but I could see the blood draining from the subject of his ire's face, until Malfoy looked similar to the ghosts in our father's realm. Nico turned and walked back to his seat.

"Remember that," he growled.

Malfoy's face started to regain colour when Nico's gaze was no longer on him.

"You coming James?" he asked.

Percy grinned. "Nah, I'm good."

"Well, just watch yourself Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."

Hermione stood up. "Get out!"

Sniggering, Malfoy gave Harry a last malicious look and departed, with his two cronies lumbering along after him.

I exchanged a look with the other demigods as Hermione slammed the door shut. The rest of the demigods, yes even Percy, had registered what Malfoy said. Ron had clearly not noticed anything.

"Isn't your name Percy?" he asked.

"Muggle reference," Percy smiled widely. "Now whenever we're around that jerk you must all call me James Bond," he said micheviously.

"Let's see how long we can fool the little ferret."

Hermione smiled, but her eyes were unfocused, signalling that she was thinking hard. Harry seemed much the same. Ron was oblivious. We weren't free to talk with Neville and Luna here, so I locked eyes with Frank and we had a silent conversation.

 _H. Did you hear that too?_

 _F. Yeah, do you think Sirius was recognised when we went to the station?_

 _H. But what if it was just a coincidence?_

 _F. What if it wasn't? What if Draco's father noticed the black dog and told Draco? What if he figured out that the Weasley's, Lupin, Tonks and Moody knew where Sirius was hiding?_

 _H. Let's leave the rest of this conversation for when we can all speak clearly._

 _F. Agreed._

After a while the boys left to put on their uniforms, so we girls could get changed as well. Annabeth and Piper were still extremely unhappy about the robes. Shortly after the boys came back in. Apparently Jason had to save Percy from the robes which he somehow managed to strangle himself with. Hermione and Ron carefully pinned their prefect badges to their chests.

At last, the train began to slow down, and it erupted into noise as people scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled. Ron and Hermione disappeared off into the chaos, leaving us to look after Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon. Angel jumped into my hair as I grabbed my trunk.

"I'll carry that owl, if you like," Luna said to Harry, who was struggling to carry the cages of both Hedwig and Pigwidgeon as Neville stowed his toad safely in a pocket.

"Oh- er- thanks." Harry handed her the cage and hoisted Hedwig's more securely into his arms. As we shuffled along the corridor I turned back to look at the other demigods. A pair of slightly glowing blue eyes were nestled in Percy's hair, so I deduced that Nero was sitting on his head. Fuego was slung across Leo's shoulders, and the now-familiar weight on my head meant that Angel was with me. Piper's cat seemed to be the only one in its carrier. Annabeth, Jason and Will all had their owls in their cages.

We pulled the Stolls away from the Weasley twins and followed Harry, Neville and Luna towards the castle. Harry was looking around, for Ron and Hermione I presume, but he walked with a purpose. I suppose that made sense, given that this was his school. It was only when we got to carriages pulled by winged skeleton horses- thestrals, that his stride faltered and he did a double-take.

Ron walked up behind Harry. "Where's Pig?" he asked.

Harry turned around quickly. "That Luna girl was carrying him. Where d'you reckon-"

"Hagrid is? I dunno," Ron said, sounding worried, "He'd better be okay."

"Who's Hagrid?" Annabeth asked.

"He's the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He's also half-giant, but he's really nice," Harry replied, as Hermione emerged from the crowd panting.

"Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first year back there. I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever… Where's Crookshanks?"

"Ginny's got him," Harry said, "There she is…"

Ginny appeared from the crowd, clutching a squirming Crookshanks.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she took the cat back from Ginny. "Come on, let's get a carriage together before they all fill up."

"I haven't got Pig yet," Ron protested, but Hermione was already heading off towards the coaches.

"What are those things, d'you reckon?" Harry asked Ron, nodding at the horses standing in front of the carriages as the other students surged past us.

"What things?"

"Those horse-"

Harry was cut off by Luna appearing with Pigwidgeon's cage in her arms, with the tiny owl twittering excitedly.

"Here you are," she said, "He's a sweet little owl isn't he?"

I watched as Nico and Percy petted the thestrals, Percy was muttering something to them quietly, whilst listening to Harry and Ron's conversation as they walked towards the carriage which held Hermione and Ginny.

"I was saying, what are those horse things?"

"What horse things?"

"The horse things pulling the carriages!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about- Look!"

A few seconds passed. Then-

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"At the- there, between the shafts! Harnessed to the coach! It's right there in front…. Can't… can't you see them?"

"See what?"

"Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?"

"Are you feeling alright Harry?"

"I… yeah…"

I decided to pull what Leo would call a 'Nico' and popped up behind them.

"They're thestrals," I declared, making the two boys both jump. "And I can see them as well if that makes you feel any better."

"They can only be seen by people who have seen death," Annabeth elaborated helpfully.

Harry looked down as Ron stared at Annabeth and I for a second before turning his gaze to where Nico and Percy were petting the thestrals. "And you can all see them?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"Blimey, who?"

Harry smacked him on the arm. "You can't just go around asking people who they've seen die Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

"And I'm afraid that's none of your business," Annabeth said, before walking off, pulling Percy away from the thestrals and marching off to find an empty carriage. I grabbed Frank's hand and followed her, with the rest of the demigods at our heels.

As we got closer to the thestral-drawn coaches, I heard a bunch of new voices.

" _My lady!" "My lady!" "My lady!"_

I assumed the voices were the thestrals, as I knew Percy could talk to horses and fish, and I'd seen Nico talking to the thestrals. I scratched one affectionately on the withers before climbing into a coach with Frank, Nico and Will.

As the coaches rumbled up the track towards the magnificent castle, one question rang clear in my mind.

Who did Harry see die?

 _ **This chapter is quite heavy on the word for word excerpts from the actual book, mainly in the first half. Sorry about that.**_

 _ **It's actually my birthday today, so I could tell people to leave me alone so I could write. Yay.**_

 _ **I will be sorting the demigod's next chapter, so if you have any more ideas for what houses the demigods should be in it'd be great if you could tell me.**_

 _ **Love y'all**_

 _ **-Badger**_


	10. The Sorting

_**So, this chapter starts just before the first years come in, and the demigods are just behind them. In between the end of last chapter and now, they've reached the castle, said bye to Harry and Co, met up with McGonagall and the first years and are now outside the Great Hall.**_

 **The Sorting**

 **PERCY**

The doors to the Great Hall swung open. My jaw dropped. It certainly lived up to its name. The room was enormous by mortal standards, and the ceiling… I could hear Annabeth next to me, murmuring about how it was enchanted to look like the night sky. The hall was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air above four tables, where the students were seated.

We followed a bunch of first-years into the hall. I noticed that we were much taller than the eleven-year olds, and stuck out like sore thumbs. Shifting uncomfortably, I glanced around. Harry and his friends were seated at one of the tables, and I saw Luna sitting at another one. I looked up at the teacher's table. I did a double-take. There was a toad at the table. A toad wearing pink. I pointed this out to Leo and the Stolls.

"That's offensive to toads," Leo snickered. Travis and Connor both suppressed a giggle.

Professor McGonagall set down the hat and stool she was carrying. The hat looked like an ordinary ancient wizard's hat, albeit heavily patched and with a wide rip near the brim. The noise in the hall faded away, then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and burst into song.

 _In times of old when I was new And Hogwarts barely started_

Okay… A singing hat. Why not? If demigods had mummies that told the future and magic food that healed wounds, why couldn't wizards have singing hats? I wonder if any hat could be enchanted to sing, or just dusty old wizard hats. And how does one enchant a hat to sing? I broke out of my inner musings to catch the last bit of the song.

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs, The warning history shows, For our Hogwarts is in danger From external, deadly foes And we must unite inside her Or we'll crumble from within I have told you, I have warned you… Let the Sorting now begin._

And with that gem of a warning, the hat became motionless once more. Applause broke out, but it was punctured with mutters and whispers. Annabeth tapped my shoulder.

"Given the reaction, I'd say that the hat doesn't generally give warnings," she muttered quietly.

"I would say-"

My response was cut off by Professor McGonagall calling out the first name from her list.

I pouted. "Malfoy'll know that my name isn't James when she call it out," I complained.

Leo clapped his hands to his face in mock horror. "Your game is ruined!"

I zoned out for the rest of the names, coming back to reality when Annabeth nudged my shoulder to see 'Zeller, Rose," sorted into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore took to his feet, cutting off any chatter that had started up.

"I am delighted to say," He began, "That Hogwarts is hosting eleven exchange students from the Olympia Institute of Magic in America for the year. Please treat them like any other student, and help them should they need it." With that he sat back down and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

 _ **A/N Before the story continues, quick note- the sorting isn't going to be in anyone's point of view. I will have the hat talking, but only the person currently being sorted at the time can hear it. I'm just doing this because I don't like it when the POV changes a lot in a single chapter. So until I say so, this isn't first person POV. Okay? Okay.**_

"Chase, Annabeth."

Annabeth walked confidently up to the stool, and sat down elegantly, only jumping slightly when the hat spoke in her mind.

 _A demigod, eh. Been a while since I've sorted one of your kind._

'Well, there's quite a few more of us for you to sort today,' she thought back.

 _Daughter of Athena huh? You're very brave and cunning. Incredibly smart too. Gryffindor and Slytherin would suit you well, but the house for you is_ "RAVENCLAW!"

Annabeth stood up amidst the cheering and made her way over to the blue and bronze table.

"di Angelo, Nico."

Whispers ran throughout the hall as Nico walked up to the stool.

 _Another demigod hmm. Well that daughter of Athena did warn me. Son of Hades eh? You'd do well in Slytheri-_

"No!" Nico thought at the hat. "I've had enough bad stereotyping because of my father, I don't want to add to that by being sorted into the house that everyone thinks is evil."

 _Then I'll respect your wishes Nico. Not Ravenclaw, you aren't the type to obtain knowledge for knowledge's sake. You could do with more people who would be nice to you unconditionally, and Hufflepuff could help with that…_

"Is that the yellow house?"

 _Yes_

"I'd rather not thanks."

 _Well in that case, it seems like the house best suited for you is_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

AS Nico walked to the Gryffindor table, he could have sworn he saw money change hands.

"Grace, Jason."

Jason's gold glasses flashed in the candle-light as he sat down.

 _Son of Jupiter… So the Romans and the Greeks are finally at peace?_

"Yeah."

 _Hardworking and loyal, you'd suit Hufflepuff. Very brave too. Better be_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jackson, Perseus."

As his name was called out, Percy inwardly pouted, sad that his game with the blonde ferret wasn't going to work.

 _I see old Barnacle-Beard broke the oath._

"Technically Zeus broke it too. And I'm not too sure that Dad would be pleased with you calling him Barnacle-Beard"

 _That he did, that he did. Now back to sorting you. No offense, but Ravenclaw isn't you. You're resourceful to the point of being cunning, but not quite Slytherin. Gryffindor would suit you… what's this? Fatal flaw of loyalty? This makes my job much easier. The house for you has to be_ "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Levesque, Hazel."

 _Daughter of Pluto. Died to stop Alcyoneus, gave up Elysium so your mother didn't have to suffer Punishment. This is an easy one._ "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"McLean, Piper."

Whispers rang out from the muggleborns in the room.

 _Daughter of Aphrodite hmmm, not your average daughter of Aphrodite either. You'd do well in Hufflepuff of Gryffindor… Charmspeak? Well, that'll serve you excellently in_ "SLYTHERIN!"

"Huh," Ron remarked to Harry as Piper made her way over to the Slytherin table. "I wouldn't've pegged Piper as evil."

This remark earned Ron a smack on the head from Hermione.

"Solace, Will."

 _By Merlin! How many of you are there?_

"After me, four more."

 _Well then, I'd best get on it. Son of Apollo… Head medic… I must say I'm impressed with your friendship with that Nico di Angelo._

"What do you mean?"

 _That one's had a dark past. Be glad he chose to let you in. Well, I've blabbered enough, the best house for you is_ "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Stoll, Connor."

 _Son of Hermes, huh?" I'd say that you're almost intelligent enough for Ravenclaw…_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 _You aren't the type to seek knowledge just for the sake of it. Gryffindor would suit you well, but you are quite devious and cunning, aren't you._

"Most kids of Hermes are."

 _I guess so, but looking at the things you've achieved, you could definitely cheer up the house of "SLYTHERIN!"_

"Stoll, Travis."

 _You best join your brother in_ "SLYTHERIN"

"Valdez, Leo."

 _Ah, so son of Hephaestus. First fire user in a long time… I must say, the Argo II is impressive. Died and came back to life…You'd fit well in Gryffindor or possibly Hufflepuff, but you'll do best in_ "RAVENCLAW!"

"Zhang, Frank."

 _Are you the last demigod?_

"Um yes?"

 _Great. I don't need to dig around in your memories as much I have for some of the others, you'd do well in Hufflepuff, but the house for you is_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

 **FRANK - we're back to first person POV now**

I took a seat next to Jason as Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"To our newcomers," Dumbledore beamed with his arms spread wide, "welcome! To our old hands- welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and swept his beard over his shoulder. Food had appeared out of no-where, and the long tables were groaning from the weight of it.

Harry and Hermione started a conversation with a nearby ghost whilst Ron stuffed his face. I looked over at Nico, and his expression was calm, but his eyes were swirling with rage, like two bottomless pits straight to the Underworld. He seemed to be doing his level best not to be noticed by the ghost.

After everyone had finished eating, and the noise level in the hall was starting the creep upwards again, Dumbledore took to his feet once again. The buzz of noise stopped as the student body turned to look at the headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years and exchange students ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, and a few of our older students ought to know by now too. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher."

There was a round of fairly unenthusiastic applause. Nico groaned. Care of Magical Creatures and DADA were his worst subjects.

Dumbledore continued, "Try-outs for the house Quidditch team will take place on the-"

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge.

" _Hem, hem"_

 _ **So I've decided to leave this chapter here. Cause why not? Hope you like it, and the bit in the middle didn't confuse you.**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **-Badger**_


	11. Toads and Training Rooms

_**Hiya all!**_

 _ **I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I wrote about half of it, then forgot about it for a week, and finished it off yesterday and today.**_

 _ **Before I continue this story, I want to give a massive thanks to**_ **thesweetscentofbooks** _ **. Honestly, I feel really stupid for not thinking to look it up online. So thank you.**_

 _ **As I said in the last not-chapter, I'm starting another story, an Avengers and Percy Jackson crossover, and I need a name for it. Any ideas, because I'm bad at titles.**_

 **Toads and Training Rooms**

 **LEO**

"Hem, hem."

Dumbledore looked taken aback for only a moment, before sitting down and looking at the pink toad as though he desired nothing more than to listen to her talk. I snorted. Given by the reaction of the staff and students, this wasn't how things worked at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Umbridge simpered, "For those kind words of welcome.

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish. I hated her instantly. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ("hem, hem") and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me."

I leant over to Annabeth.

"Are we sure that she isn't a monster in disguise?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

As the pink toad warbled on with her speech, I looked over at the rest of the demigods sitting at the other tables, and their expressions told me they felt the same hatred I did. There was obviously no point in listening to Umbridge's speech, so I observed the floating candles. They were probably magic, we were in a castle of witches and wizards after all, and I couldn't sense anything mechanical. I started to fiddle with some wires and things from my tool belt (which Hecate had done her Mist-magic and made it invisible to everyone but us demigods).

As I put what I'd made away in my tool belt, I glanced back at Annabeth. She seemed to be drinking in every word, but judging by her expression they weren't to her taste. Umbridge finally finished her speech and sat down. Dumbledore clapped, and the staff followed his lead, albeit reluctantly. A few of the professors only brought their hands together a few times before stopping. A few students joined in with the applause, but before the applause could start properly the silver-bearded headmaster stood up once again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch try-outs will be held…"

I turned to where Annabeth was conversing with Luna, and cleared my throat in an imitation of the pink toad. She looked at me with an annoyed expression, probably because I interrupted her.

"So, can you summarize that for me? I wasn't listening," I confessed. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Short summary or long summary?"

"Short please. I don't think even I can suffer through that speech again."

Annabeth sighed exasperatedly, her stormy grey eyes cold and calculating, much different from when she was fawning over the architecture of the castle.

"It means, that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

And with that lovely revelation, the Great Hall was filled with a great clattering and banging as the student body stood, ready to leave. Annabeth grabbed the end of my sleeve and pulled me over to where a boy and girl were calling out to the first years. Honestly, the first-years were tiny. I may be kind of scrawny, but I'm sure I wasn't that small when I was eleven.

We followed the group through the castle, then up a spiral staircase. At the top of the staircase there was a door with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. But with no door-handle. That seemed problematic.

"To get into Ravenclaw tower, you must answer a riddle. If you can't answer it, then you're stuck out here until someone else can answer it." This came from the boy, who'd introduced himself as Anthony Goldstein earlier in our tour. Well, maybe it didn't count as a tour, but the two prefects explained everything that we passed, so I was counting it as a tour. Imagine my surprise when the not-mechanical bronze eagle started talking.

 _What is he that builds stronger than either the mason, the shipwright or the carpenter?_

 **FRANK**

"Err…"

Harry stared up at the lady in the portrait, who was currently smoothing the folds of her pink dress and gazing back at him. Instead of going with the first-years, we (we being Jason, Nico and I) decided to go with the glasses-wearing wizard to keep him company.

"No password, no entrance," the woman in the portrait said loftily.

Nico rolled his eyes. I then heard footsteps accompanied by quiet panting, and turned to see Neville jogging towards us.

"Guys, I know it! Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once-"

He waved the little cactus he had shown off on the train. "Mimbulus mimbletonia!"

"Correct," said the lady in the portrait, and the painting swung forward like a door, revealing a circular hole, through which Neville and Harry climbed.

I looked over at Jason, who shrugged and climbed through the portrait-hole, with Nico and I close behind.

We entered a circular tower room decorated in different shades of red and gold, full of dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables, with a fire crackling merrily in a grate that took up most of one wall. Doorways lead upward towards what I presumed to be the dormitories, and the walls were adorned with scarlet tapestries depicting various witches, wizards and animals. There were bookcases filled with books, and a bulletin board which the Weasley twins were pinning something upon.

Harry waved to the red-headed twins before heading towards one of the doors, with Neville following. After a look around the common room and a quick conversation with Fred and George, I followed Ron up the spiral staircase with Nico and Jason trailing behind. Upon hearing shouting, Ron sped up slightly, barging through a doorway.

"What's going on?"

Following Ron into the doorway, I saw Harry kneeling on a four-poster bed, pointing his wand at a sandy-haired boy standing with his fists raised.

"He's having a go at my mother!" the kid with fists raised yelled.

'What?" Ron looked confused. "Harry wouldn't do that- we met your mother, we liked her…"

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking Daily Prophet writes about me!"

"Oh, Oh… right."

"You know what?" Fist-Kid said heatedly, casting a venomous look at the Boy-Who-Lived. "He's right, I don't want to share a dormitory with him anymore, he's mad.'

I slowly backed out of the doorway, along with Nico and Jason as the argument in the fifth-year dormitory increased in volume, then blinked.

"Uh, tell me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty certain there wasn't a door there before," Jason said uncertainly.

Lo and behold, next to the doorway into the room where the argument was taking place there was a new door, labelled with our names in English, with Ancient Greek underneath, and under that in Latin. Opening the door, we entered into a room similar to Harry and Ron's dormitory, except with three beds instead of five, with a trunk sitting at the end of each. There were paintings of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter on the walls, and a bookcase filled with -you guessed it- books.

"There's a note from Hecate," Nico said, holding up a piece of paper, and cleared his throat. "Greetings heroes," he read. "I figured that you would appreciate your privacy, so that there would be no questions about your scars. The paintings are live feed of what is happening at the camps currently, and the books are all in Ancient Greek or Latin, and if you need to, pray to me and I will change any other books you need into Latin or Ancient Greek respectively. If you say _disciplina locus_ to the painting of the sword arena, it will open to a training room that you can all reach from your dormitories regardless of which house you are in. Keep the training room a secret from anyone who is not a demigod. On the seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, is the entrance to the Room of Requirement, which, as its name suggests, supplies you with anything you require. To enter, you must pace past it three times, thinking of what you need. I tell you this in case your training room becomes compromised. It is of great importance that you practice with both your magical and demigodly abilities, as you never know when you'll need them. Behind the painting of the Apollo cabin is a supply of ambrosia, nectar, unicorn draught and dreamless sleep potions, which you will hopefully not need, as well as drachmas to keep in touch with Chiron. Hecate."

"Well, that's helpful," Jason noted, walking over to the painting of the sword arena. "Disciplina locus!"

The painting swung upwards, revealing a circular hole, like the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Jason glanced back at Nico and I, before climbing through with the son of Hades and I close behind.

We entered into a large room, slightly smaller than the Great Hall, which was outfitted with everything a demigod could want. Next to the hole we had climbed through (which was lined with red), there were six others, two lined in yellow, two in green and two in blue. On one side of the room was an archery range, with targets floating in mid-air, some moving around and some completely still. In the middle was a sword arena, full of stuffed training dummies. On the other side from the archery range there was an area for javelin and spear throwing, and at the opposite end to the four entrance there was a forge, which Leo ran to with an excited squeak.

Annabeth followed him through the blue entrance, and came to stand with us.

"Magic is weird," she said after a brief time of silence. "The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers aren't near each other at all, but we can both get to this room from our dorms. I'm guessing that you got a note from Hecate?"

"Yup," I confirmed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "At least I don't have to share a room with Leo. I feel pity for his siblings."

Jason frowned, but was stopped from saying anything by the Hufflepuff demigods entering.

"Cool!" Percy exclaimed, jogging over to give Annabeth a quick kiss, before running off to examine the training dummies.

Piper entered the training room, a scowl marring her features, followed by glowering Stolls.

"I cannot deal with those… those…"

"Careful how you finish that sentence," Percy interrupted, "There are little ears here."

Piper glared at him. "Well if you were in the same house as those bigoted idiots you'd be irritated too!"

"Slytherin's the house that Malfoy and his minions are in, right?" Will asked.

"He reminds me of Octavian," Hazel wrung her hands nervously. "Malfoy, I mean."

"Let's hope he's less insane than that teddy-bear killer. Less murderous too," Percy said with a thoughtful expression.

"Changing the subject, I'm assuming that you all got the note from Hecate," Annabeth asked, looking around at the group, who had all assembled in the centre of the room. A chorus of yes's rang out.

"And the dreamless sleep potion'll be real useful," Percy added.

There was a slightly awkward silence following that remark, but was broken by Leo clapping his hands together.

"Well, I don't know about you," the son of Hephaestus began, "But the McShizzle needs his beauty sleep. G'night all!" And with that Leo climbed through the blue-lined hole with a wave.

Travis and Connor quickly followed his lead, leaving for their dorm. Piper kissed Jason goodnight before leaving as well, with a "Better make sure they don't blow anything up". Jason left for our dorm after Piper left for hers. Will bid us goodnight before leaving as well, Hazel gave me a quick kiss and hugged Nico before departing. I followed Nico through the exit, leaving Percy and Annabeth to say their goodnights.

I changed into my pyjamas, before climbing into my bed, and slipping into Somnia's realm.

 _ **Before you all blow up at me, Somnia is the Roman version of Morpheus.**_

 _ **Okay now that I've cleared that up, I hope you like the chapter.**_

 _ **See y'all next time,**_

 _ **-Badger**_


	12. Fraud? Eh, That's Debatable

**Fraud? Eh, That's Debatable.**

 **PIPER**

Over the course of the Potions lesson, I had learned three things.

One, Professor Snape was a biased teacher who hated Gryffindors and favoured Slytherins.

Two, Snape seemed to hate Harry more than any of the other Gryffindors in his class.

And three, to never let the Stolls _anywhere near_ a cauldron ever again.

After them blowing up their cauldron (which was a thing she would've expected _Leo_ to do, not them), which the Professor only took five points off apiece and sent a worried Travis carrying a snoring Connor off to the hospital wing, I was ready to throw my cauldron out of a window. Which made no sense giving that the Potions classroom was in the dungeons.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," called Snape, with only ten minutes left in the lesson.

I looked down at my potion, which was emitting a light mist. Sure it was more gold than silver, but it looked alright to me. I looked around the classroom. Ron's potion was spitting green sparks, Hermione's looked perfect, and a boy wearing Gryffindor colours was prodding the dying flames under his cauldron with his wand. Nico was staring blankly into the thick black fog rising from his potion, Frank looked happy with his that was emitting a thin grey mist, and Jason was scowling into his cauldron that was crackling with lightning. Harry was sweating as his cauldron issued copious amounts of dark grey steam.

The potions professor swept past Hermione's potion without comment, but came to a halt at Harry's with a horrible smirk on his face.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

The Slytherins looked up eagerly, as I groaned inwardly. I get the house rivalry and all, but I don't understand why Snape (and by extension the rest of Slytherin house) hated Harry so much. I tried to ignore them, but couldn't help but listen.

"The Draught of Peace."

"Tell me, Potter, can you read?"

Draco Malfoy laughed.

"Yes, I can."

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

"Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore."

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No," Harry said, very quietly, so quiet in fact, that I struggled to hear it.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No," Harry said again, louder this time. "I forgot the hellebore."

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. _Evanesco._ "

Harry's potion vanished, leaving the Boy-Who-Lived standing next to an empty cauldron.

"Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill up one flagon, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing. Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

I returned my attention to my potion, filled a flagon, labelled it (which was a pain with my dyslexia), gave it to Snape and when the bell finally rang left the classroom to meet up with Jason.

We walked hand in hand into the Great Hall, and made our way over to the Gryffindor table amidst the whispers and mutterings. With the Stoll brothers out of commission, there was no way that I was sitting at the Slytherin table with all of those bigoted idiots.

We reached the Gryffindor table just in time to see Harry to swing his bag over his shoulder and storm off, completely abandoning his food. I took a seat next to Jason, and helped myself to the food whilst Ron and Hermione argued. About what, I didn't listen.

After lunch had finished (Ron and Hermione finally used us sacrificing food), the group split up, with Hermione, Frank and Jason heading off to Ancient Runes with Annabeth, whilst Nico and I followed Ron up to Divination, meeting up with Leo, Percy, Hazel, the Stolls and Will on the way.

I followed behind the group into a circular room, with least twenty small, circular tables crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little footstools. Everything was lit with dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire which was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls and a huge array of teacups. Harry was seated in the shadows, near one of the windows, and Ron made a beeline for the black-haired wizard as soon as he saw him.

I took a seat between Percy and Hazel, with Frank on her other side, Leo next to Percy, Nico and Will behind him, and Travis and Connor in front.

Percy leant forward, his head between the sons of Hermes. " _I heard what happened to you in Potions_ ," he muttered to Connor in Ancient Greek. _"For once I'm happy about our godly blood."_

"Good day, "a voice cut in, and my attention was drawn to the spindly woman emerging from the shadows. She wore large glasses that magnified her eyes to an unnatural size, numerous beads and chains hung from her neck, her arms and hands covered in bangles and rings, and she was draped in a gauzy, spangled shawl. "And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays, and am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely- as, of course I knew you would."

"That's Professor Trelawney," Nico whispered.

"How'd you know that?" Leo asked quietly.

"Are Frank and I the only ones who read the pamphlets that Hecate gave us?" Nico muttered incredulously.

"I'm sure that Annabeth read it," Will input, "And I read it."

"Shush," I hissed, charmspeak lacing my voice.

They all shut up. I turned my full attention to the Professor, who I was previously only half-listening to.

"Turn, please, to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy grimace at that, and I inwardly did the same. More often than not, a demigods dreams weren't ordinary at all. "Then, divide into pairs. Use _the Dream Oracle_ to interpret each other's most recent dreams. Carry on."

I looked down at my book and sent a quick prayer to Hecate. The letters on the page morphed into Ancient Greek, and I grinned inwardly. By the time I'd finished reading the introduction of the book, there was only ten minutes left in the lesson. But what happened in those last ten minutes was… interesting… to say the least.

As Professor Trelawney buzzed around the room, her eyes fell upon our group. Her figure stiffened, and her eyes glazed over, glowing faintly green. When she spoke, it wasn't her voice. It was raspy, similar to Rachel when she gave a prophecy, but not the exact same. Like someone had mixed the Oracle, and something else.

"The seven, thieves, death and sun

Travel to protect the Chosen One,

From the veil of death, save the falsely convicted

Flight of Death's return no longer contradicted."

Then she blinked a couple times, breaking out of her trance.

"Professor? What did you just say?" A Gryffindor girl asked excitedly.

"That sounded like a prophecy!" Another Gryffindor exclaimed.

Professor Trelawney blinked a few more times, before denying anything of the sort and assigning everyone the task of keeping a dream diary for a month as homework. A quick glance at the rest of the demigods showed they felt the same as I did. Confused, nervous, and determined.

As soon as the class ended, I fled the class with the rest of the demigods, intent on informing Annabeth and Jason of this new development.

 _ **Hello all.**_

 _ **So I recently found out about Pottermore through a friend of mine and introduced it to the rest of my family. I'm in Ravenclaw, which surprised me because I thought I'd be in Slytherin, but I suppose the two houses aren't that different really.**_

 _ **The answer to the riddle is a gravedigger. You're welcome.**_

 _ **I took the description of the divination room straight from the book. Well, from the wiki.**_

 _ **Sorry this chapter took so long to finish. I would make excuses, but none of them are very believable.**_

 _ **Also, I'm starting a new story (kind of), and I need characters! So if you guys have any ideas- names, appearance, powers (if they have them), personality, that sort of thing.**_

 _ **Bye guys.**_

 _ **-Badger**_


	13. Defence Against the Stupid Toads

**Defence Against The Stupid Toads**

 **ANNABETH**

The class entered the room quietly, to see Professor Umbridge seated at the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom. The 'undersized troll' as both Percy and Leo put it, was wearing the same hideous pink cardigan that would give any Aphrodite kid nightmares, and a black velvet bow sat on top of her head, like a huge fly perched on top of an even larger toad. Finally, the last few stragglers took their seats, the Golden Trio near the back, with the other demigods and I sitting as close to them as we could without seeming suspicious. Although I would never call myself a straggler per se.

"Well, good afternoon," the Professor said.

A few people mumbled hello in response. I stayed silent.

Professor Umbridge tutted, shaking her head in disappointment. " _That_ won't do now, will it? I should like you,-"

"Should or would?" I heard Nico mutter under his breath. Leo snorted, Jason smirked, and I suppressed a chuckle. Frank was sitting the furthest away from me, and he looked worried.

Professor Umbridge thankfully didn't seem to notice, and continued with her spiel. "-please, to reply 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." We chanted dully back. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes, the professor hadn't started off very well in my books, and she wasn't getting any better.

"There now. That wasn't too difficult now, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." Her voice was sickeningly sweet, I could almost imagine honey dripping from her words for flies to get stuck in.

Most of the class exchanged gloomy glances. I could only guess why. As I opened my bag to put away my wand (I still found the 'magic wands' thing a bit silly), Professor Umbridge extracted her own unusually short wand from her handbag. She tapped the blackboard sharply with it, and words appeared. Leo squinted.

 _enceDfe asitAgn hte rDak strA  
A tnRuer ot saciB iscPlipenr_

I made a mental note to ask Hecate for glasses or something similar to help with dyslexia when what we were reading was on the board, not in a book that we could change the language of. Frank was really lucky to not have dyslexia. When I glanced over to him, his facial expression was neutral, but I could see a glimmer of victory in his eyes.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather fragmented, hasn't it?" Professor Umbridge stated, turning to face the class, hands clasped neatly together in front of her, the sweetness fading from her voice and being replaced with an increasingly professional tone. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to follow any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.

She took a breath. "You will be pleases to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following please."

Professor Umbridge rapped the board again, and the first message disappeared, being replaced with a longer one.

For a few minutes, the room was filled with the sound of scratching quills on paper, punctuated by a few hissed curses in a mix of Latin and Ancient Greek when Jason snapped his quill. When I was done, I looked over to the other demigods. Jason had ink splattered across his paper, courtesy of his broken quill. Frank's writing was the most legible, and Nico's was close behind him. Leo hadn't even tried, instead opting to sketch a diagram of _something_ , probably some sort of machine he was planning on building. Once everyone had finished writing, the professor spoke up again.

"Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a low hum of agreement that echoed throughout the room, but apparently that wasn't good enough.

"I think we'll try that again." Professor Umbridge's voice had regained some of its sickly sweetness. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

A chant of "Yes Professor Umbridge," rang throughout the classroom.

"Good. I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk." She left the blackboard, and settled down behind the teacher's desk, her toady eyes observing us all.

I opened up the book to page 5, whispered a quick prayer to Hecate, and started trying to read it. Key word being 'trying'. It was incredibly dull, so dull, in fact, that it probably wasn't worth changing into Ancient Greek. Several minutes in, I received a poke to my arm. I ignored and continued reading. Seconds later, I was poked again. I turned a half-hearted glare onto the poker, who turned out to be Leo. Why I chose to sit next to him, I don't know. He jerked his head in the direction of the Golden Trio.

I turned to look, and lo and behold, Hermione was staring at Professor Umbridge, hand raised high in the air, waving about, book unopened on the desk in front of her. From the short time I'd known the bushy-haired witch, this was very out of character for her. Harry and Ron were watching her, as was about a third of the class. Apparently, I was the last of the demigods to give up on reading, as Nico, Leo, Frank and Jason were all leveling confused stares at Hermione.

Finally, once over half the class's attention was on the Gryffindor witch rather than their assigned books, Professor Umbridge stopped pretending Hermione didn't exist.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" She asked, as if she had just noticed Hermione.

"Not about the chapter, no," Hermione responded.

"Well, we're reading just now," Professor Umbridge replied, showing each and every one of her unusually sharp teeth. "If you have any other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," Hermione stated.

The professor raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," Professor Umbridge said, her voice determinedly sweet.

"Well, I don't" Hermione declared bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

Silence. Many heads swiveled towards the blackboard. I locked eyes with Jason. If this was going where I thought it was going… well our quest was going to be a lot harder.

" _Using_ defensive spells?" the pink toad repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"It's happened before," Nico muttered darkly. I thought back to all the times that Percy had been attacked at his mortal schools, and grimaced.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed.

"I thought this was a magic school!" Leo blurted out, looking thoroughly disgruntled.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr's?"

"McShizzle." Smirking slightly, Leo sat back in his chair, to the confused looks of the rest of the Ravenclaws and people who knew who he was.

"Weasley," Ron said, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling even wider, turned her back on the redhead. Harry and Hermione both put their hands up, the pink toad's eyes lingering on Harry for a moment before she spoke to Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes. Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert Miss Granger?"

"No, but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new programme of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

"What use it that?" Harry said loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a-"

" _Hand,_ Mr Potter!" Professor Umbridge sang, the sickly-sweetness of her voice only increasing as time passed.

Harry thrust his fist in the air, and again, Professor Umbridge turned away from him. However, several other people had their hands up.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge asked a tall, dark-skinned Gryffindor boy.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said," said the newly dubbed Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," Professor Umbridge spoke in a condescending tone, an extremely irritating smile upon her toad-like face. "Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but-"

"Actually," Leo started loudly. "I've heard undersized trolls can be very hostile."

"I know someone who loves to impersonate teachers," Nico added. "And she's attacked a fair few people."

"Detention, Mr McShizzle! Tomorrow evening, five-o-clock, my office. And be lucky I don't give you detention too, Mr?" Umbridge shrieked.

"Di Angelo."

Professor Umbridge humphed, then leant over her desk, scribbling something down on a piece of pink parchment, before tapping it with her wand. "Come here," she spoke, her voice practically dripping with sweetness.

Leo gathered his stuff into his bag and strode to the front of the class.

"Take this to Professor Flitwick," Professor Umbridge said, handing Leo the roll of parchment.

When Leo reached the door, he turned back momentarily, grinning brightly. He flashed the class a peace sign, before ducking out of the door.

As soon as the Latino was out of the room, Professor Umbridge turned back to the class with a rather nasty smile on her face.

"I do not wish to criticize the way that things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed. Not to mention-" She gave a vile little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

I stiffened. Half-breeds? Who did she think she was?

"I'm sorry, half-breeds?" Jason demanded, and at the same time Dean piped up angrily.

"If you mean Professor Lupin he was the best we ever-!"

" _Hand,_ Mr Thomas! As I was saying, you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate for your age-group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day-"

"No we haven't," Hermione interjected, "we just-"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"

Hermione put her hand into the air again, but Professor Umbridge turned away. I dully noted that all the other Ravenclaws were staying silent. Very smart.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually used them on you."

"Well he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he? Mind you, we still learned loads." Was the angry response.

"Your hand is not up Mr Thomas!" Professor Umbridge warbled. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about."

I put my hand up.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge added, staring at me.

"Annabeth Chase, and from what I understand there's a practical bit in our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL, where we're supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things. Isn't there?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," Professor Umbridge replied dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them beforehand?" A girl in Gryffindor robes said incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough-"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" Harry spoke loudly, fist in the air.

"This is school, Mr Potter, not the real world," she said softly, looking up.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there Mr Potter."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" Professor Umbridge enquired, her voice practically dripping with sickly sweet honey.

"Hmmm, let's think…" Harry said, mock-thoughtfully. "Maybe… Lord Voldemort?"

Ron gasped, a girl in Gryffindor gave a little scream, and Neville fell off his stool. The only one in the class who didn't react, apart from Nico, Frank, Jason and I, was Professor Umbridge. Without even a flinch, she stared at Harry with beady little toad's eyes, and a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter."

I winced. Did she really need to take points off for Harry speaking his mind? Who am I kidding, of course she did. The classroom was completely silent. No-one was moving. Everyone was either staring at Harry or Professor Umbridge.

"Now let me make a few things quite plain," she said, leaning forward, stubby fingers splayed out on her desk. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

Nico growled.

"He wasn't dead, but yeah, he's returned!" Harry declared angrily.

"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," Professor Umbridge said all in one breath, without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie_."

' _Control your temper Harry'_ I thought. _'We don't want to get on Professor Umbridge's bad side._

"It is NOT a lie!" Harry shouted. "I saw him, I fought him!"

' _Too late'._

"Detention. Mr Potter!" A triumphant expression stretched across her ugly face. "Tomorrow evening. Five-o-clock. My office. I repeat, _this is a lie_. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in any danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help."

Jason snorted.

"I am your friend."

"Yeah right," Nico muttered under his breath.

"And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners."

Professor Umbridge sat back down, but Harry stood up. Everyone was staring at him.

Hermione whispered something to him, tugging on his sleeve, but Harry jerked it out of her reach.

"So, according to you," Harry said, his voice shaking, "Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?"

There was a collective intake of breath from the class, in almost funny unison. Jason glanced at me, confusion in his eyes. I groaned inwardly. Was I the only one to read the pamphlet that Hecate gave us? Professor Umbridge stared back at Harry without a trace of a smile on her face, well aware of the eyes watching both her and Harry avidly.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder." Harry was shaking. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."

Professor Umbridge's face was devoid of emotion. For a moment, I thought she was going to yell at him. Then she spoke. Her voice was the sickliest, sweetest, softest, girlish thing I had ever heard.

"Come here, Mr Potter, dear."

Harry kicked his chair aside, and strode around Ron and Hermione up to the teacher's desk.

Professor Umbridge took a small roll of horrendously pink parchment out of her handbag, and just like what happened with Leo, after a minute or so of scribbling on it, rolled in up, tapped it with her wand and held it out to Harry.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear."

Harry took the note without a word, and left the room without looking back. After he had slammed the door shut, Professor Umbridge turned back to the class, her fake-smile back on her face.

"Does anyone else have anything to declare?"

Nico stood up.

"Nico, no!" I hissed.

He ignored me. "I declare this is stupid. You're supposed to teach us spells that will help us later in life, and theory like this is completely useless."

"Mr di Angelo!" Professor Umbridge squeaked.

Nico grabbed up his bag, and walked to the door, abandoning his book. The class was silent.

"I won't be seeing you again. Nor will I be returning to this class until we actually have a competent teacher." He locked eyes with me. "Do tell me when that happens."

Nico walked out of the door. Professor Umbridge gaped at where he had been previously, before regaining her composure.

"Please continue your reading. Remember, page five, 'Basics for Beginners'."

 _ **I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I think that it's the longest one I've published for this story.**_

 _ **Okay bye.**_

 _ **-Badger**_


	14. Detention, Detention, Detention

_**Hi. So how long has it been since I last updated this story? What… 4 months? Whoops. Okay so there are a couple POV changes in this chapter, so bear with me.**_

 **Detention, Detention, Detention**

 **LEO**

I was bored. Of that I was certain. So bored, in fact, I'd taken to shooting a mix of fireballs and curses at a smiley face I'd painted on the wall in my dorm room. Why, you ask? I was bored. I looked through one of the spell books that Hecate had kindly translated for us, trawling through page after page in search of something interesting. I shot another curse, and the wall exploded. Oops.

Annabeth came charging in with her fingers in her ears. "What the Hades are you doing!?"

"Bored," I muttered.

"What?"

"Bored!" I exclaimed, shooting another curse into the rubble.

One look into her eyes made me regret everything. They were almost glowing with rage.

"Fix the wall Leo."

"Yes ma'am," I squeaked, casting a quick _Reparo_ at the destroyed wall.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "What in the world possessed you to do this Leo?"

"I was bored, and I have my detention with the toad soon, and I'd rather not accidentally fry her, as satisfying as that would be," I grumbled.

"I see your point, but why'd you take it out on the wall?" She asked, uncrossing her arms.

"The wall had it coming."

Annabeth face-palmed.

I grinned weakly. "What?"

"You'd better get ready for your detention."

"Don't remind me," I groaned.

"Leo…" Annabeth warned.

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted her, before scampering out of the room.

It was at ten to five when I finally left the Ravenclaw common-rooms. Five minutes had passed of me just wandering around the castle when I realised that I had no idea where Umbridge's office was. Thankfully, a ghost took pity on me, and gave me a few directions, then I finally found myself outside Professor Umbridge's office.

The office itself was… very pink. Each and every surface was draped with lacy covers and cloths, one wall was covered in ornamental plates, each adorned with colour images of kittens, with a different bow around their fluffy little necks. Resting on their own doilies was multiple vases full of dried flowers. It was so hideous I stood stock-still in the doorway for a few moments, paralyzed.

"Ah, welcome Mr McShizzle, or should I say, Mr Valdez?"

I blinked a few times, and spotted Professor Umbridge standing in front of a tablecloth-covered desk, which the flowery robes she was wearing blended into too well. Harry, who apparently had gotten here on time, stifled a laugh as I made a big show of looking around, jumping back when I finally 'saw' her.

"Ah. Toad," I greeted, "I didn't see you there. It seems that you've camouflaged with your office. Might I suggest another colour? I've always been partial to red myself."

"Mr Valdez." Her voice was strained. "Why don't you take a seat next to Mr Potter here?"

"Don't mind if I do."

I plopped into the seat next to Harry, at a desk to the side of the room. The emerald-eyed wizard grinned at me, but it seemed tense.

"Now," Professor Umbridge started sweetly, "You two will be writing lines for me. No, not with your quill," she added as Harry and I both reached to grab said writing utensil. "You will be using rather special ones of mine. Here you are."

She handed us each a long, thin, black quill with an extremely sharp-looking point.

"Mr Potter, I would like you to write ' _I must not tell lies_ ', and Mr Valdez, I would like you to write ' _I must not disrespect authority_ '." Professor Umbridge said softly.

"How many times?" Harry asked, in a decent imitation of politeness. I had to stifle a laugh at his tone of voice.

"Oh, as long as it takes to _sink in_." She smiled sweetly. "Off you go."

Professor Umbridge waddled over to her desk, and bent over a pile of parchment. Harry seemed to realise what was missing at the same time as I did.

"You haven't given us any ink."

"You won't need ink," Umbridge said, a tiny trace of a laugh in her voice. I could imagine her shouting WHERE YOU'RE GOING and giggling maniacally. Or that might just be what I would've done. Minus the giggling. I would laugh maniacally, manly laughing obviously. I was brought out of my imagination by Harry gasping in what sounded like pain.

I looked over. Words had appeared on Harry's parchment in what seemed to be shining crimson ink, but the same words had seemingly carved themselves into the back of the wizard's hand. Then the hand healed over, leaving slightly red skin in its place. Professor Umbridge's mouth was stretched in a wide, toad-like smile as she met Harry's eyes.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," Harry said quietly, looking back down at his parchment.

"Okay, hold up," I interrupted, holding up a hand. "You're making us carve the words into our skin!? Is this even legal?"

"The Ministry allows me to punish misbehaving students however I see fit, Mr McShizzle," Professor Umbridge answered sweetly, a sickly smile on her lips.

I humphed and an idea popped into my head. Putting the quill to the paper, I began to write in Ancient Greek. _All da ladies luv Leo… All da ladies luv Leo…_ I barely registered the sting that the quill caused, on a demigod pain level from 1 to 10, it registered at about a 2. _All da ladies luv Leo… All da ladies luv Leo... All da ladies luv Leo…_

 **HARRY**

"That'll have to do." I slammed my dream diary for Divination shut. "I've said I was buying a new pair of shoes, she can't make anything weird out of that, can she?"

Of course that wasn't what I actually dreamed of. My mind flashed back to the dreams I'd had over the last few nights, of a the same boy facing off against a huge man with a bull's head emptyhanded after it had made a woman disappear in a flash of golden light. Of the boy fighting alongside a blonde girl and a tall boy with curly brown hair against a woman with snakes for hair. Of the boy falling away from a scaly green woman and a monstrous creature with the head of a lion, the body of a giant goat and a serpent for a tail. (I'd woken up in a cold sweat from that one). Of him facing off against a muscular man with a thuggish biker getup and a black crew-cut.

The second detention was just as bad, if not worse than the first one. For one thing, Leo wasn't there. When I asked about him, Professor Umbridge just frowned and said that he was serving his detention with a different professor and refused to elaborate.

That night I dreamed of the boy again, multiple different scenes of him on a boat with a variety of different people. Of him fighting against a massive one-eyed man on a pristine beach.

Friday started as gloomy as the rest of the week. I automatically glanced towards the staff table as I entered the great hall, but Hagrid still wasn't there. The enchanted ceiling seemed to amplify the downpour outside, and not for the first time I wished that the ceiling was just normal. I glanced over to the other house tables. Annabeth was sitting at the Hufflepuff table next to Percy, and the two were chatting with Hazel, Frank (who had moved over to sit with them), Will and Nico (who had also moved). Jason had moved over next to Piper at the Slytherin table, and the other Slytherins were giving the two a wide berth. Leo looked to be plotting something with the Stoll brothers, who had the same expressions on their faces as Fred and George after pulling off an extremely successful prank. The trio discreetly pulled out their wands and performed a series of complicated manoeuvres, somehow without anyone noticing. Hermione's eyes narrowed. Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice. Leo stood up with a Stoll on either side, clearing his throat loudly.

"Ma chere mademoiselle," Leo announced, "It is with greatest pride-"

Connor elbowed him in the gut. "It is with _deepest_ pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight."

"It's the morning," Travis hissed, and his brother looked affronted.

"And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair," Leo started speaking again, "As the dining room proudly presents your dinner!"

Travis was the one to elbow him this time. "It is the morning."

"Presents your _breakfast_ then," Leo grumbled.

The brothers clapped their hands, and Leo bowed extravagantly. Music began to play from… somewhere, and the food all suddenly disappeared to loud exclamations and protests. The cutlery and plates began to move, and a voice started to sing. Laughter rippled through the hall, and the pure-bloods and wizard-raised half-bloods looked around in confusion. Many muggleborns faces lit up, and I grinned. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

' _Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test."_

* * *

 _ **In case you had no childhood, the song is Be Our Guest from Beauty and the Beast.**  
_

 _ **Bye guys,**_

 _ **-Badger**_


	15. Important AN

_**I have a dilemma.**_

 _ **I said that I wouldn't abandon this, and I'm keeping that promise.**_

 _ **However, this fic is (pardon my language) being a bitch to write.**_

 _ **So there are two options.**_

 _ **Option 1 is that I put this fic on hiatus for an indefinite amount of time.**_

 _ **Option 2 is that I just upload short pieces set in the school year in this universe that aren't necessarily integral to the storyline or in chronological order. Because let's face it, there's heaps of fics with this storyline on this site.**_

 _ **Please let me know what I should do.**_

 _ **Thanks.**_

 _ **-Badger**_


End file.
